


Endless Love

by EyesOnYou



Series: Endless Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Incest, Irene - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, bae joohyun, jessica jung - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou
Summary: Jongin never cared for love. His sisters were always on his case about finding someone and creating his own family. By the time he was 25 he was a billionaire with money to spare. At first he didn't know what to do with it. Until he decided to create bank accounts for all his nephews so they can go to whatever university they wanted to go to. Then he started to spend it on riches. A loft and many cars. At the age of 27 He started to buy whores. He thought he would end up alone since he didn't need anyone. That is until his one and only niece had moved in with him. His beloved sister had passed away and all his other sisters lived far away. Non of them wanted her to move away from the city. It's all she knew after all. After much talk, they decided for her to stay with Jongin until she graduated.What Jongin didn't know was how attached he would get and how much love he would end up feeling.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Series: Endless Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

Kim Jongin.

"Alright guys lets call it a night. I will see you all Monday morning. That's right, you guys have the weekend off. Now go" Joonmyun said. Jongin saluted his boss and left to get his stuff. So the week had been long. First a multi million business deal went down to shits and he had to work over time. He was only able to sleep for a few hours before going back into the office only to learn that the intern didn't save any of the work they had done the night before. His other coworkers, Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted to kill the kid. Now he was working over time and whats worse in the middle of the night his sister called. Something about his favorite sister and a girl alone. He wasn't really sure what his oldest sister was talking about since he had no time so he said yes to whatever she asked him. He had no time for family drama at the moment. They stayed in the office until Thursday early morning when they had to go home to shower and get at least 2 hours of sleep. Instead of going home he went to Chanyeol's place, it was after all, right around the corner. Thursday came only to find out the numbers were wrong, the intern had yet again fucked them up. By this point all Jongin wanted to do was let of steam and blowing into a tight cunt was the way to go.

He hadn't been home for almost a week and his house keeper was worried about him but he ignored the calls. Mostly it meant he was busy at work. He wouldn't show up at his apartment for another few hours. Again he stayed at Chanyeol's place too tired to join anything he fell right asleep on the guest bedroom. Never hearing the moans and groans his coworkers were letting out.

Lucky for him, he had a spare change of clothes at Chan's place. He was watching tv when he saw both males come down the stairs. Baek with one of Chanyeol's shirts and Chanyeol with just boxers on.

"Why so glum Kim?"

"I'm just tired as shit. In a few hours I have to get up and go back to work. If that shit head fucked anything else I swear I am going around hyung and firing his ass" he said with a frown on his face. Chanyeol sat on the other couch while pulling Baekhyun down to sit on his tights.

"I hear ya, we can always go out tonight, get drunk and let go" Baekhyun said as he started to play with Chanyeol's hair

He wanted to but he decided against it. He needed to get ready for anything that came his way at work. Including a fire started by the intern while he takes a shit. Anything is possible with that intern. So he told them no and went straight to bed. Friday was at least peaceful and he was able to catch up with work. Once he was done, he was ready to blow off steam either in a cunt or in a boy cunt.

As he was fucking a slut his phone started to ring. He stopped and picked up knowing he would regret picking up.

"Aunti Mae?"

"Kim Jongin! You haven't picked up or texted me a single time this week and what is worse you didn't even show up to greet your niece! If I hadn't shown up at the time I did, she would have slept outside your apartment building! Not even the people working here knew about her. I swear if I don't see you tomorrow morning you will not hear the end of it!" was all she said as she hung up.

 _'Niece?'_ since when did he have one, then he remembered the call with his sister and the question she asked.

_"Jongin, Sung-ah passed away about 3 weeks ago and left her daughter alone. Because non of us live in the city we were wondering if she could stay with you for a little while. Until we figure out where she should stay until she graduates. Is that okay?"_

Fuck! and he said yes too! But she never said anything about it being today!! He scrolled down his messages until he saw one from his noona.

From: Jae-noona  
She will arrive Saturday midday. Please don't be at work and if you are please have Aunti Mae waiting for her. Her name is Suzy. Kim Suzy.

Jongin was livid. This past week was not his greatest and his weekend was already ruined. Looking at the whore below him he grabbed her neck and started to squeeze it as he began to move his cock in and out of her at lighting speed. She was already creaming all over his cock but his cock was no where near done. He was going to make sure to rock this sluts world.

_______

Kim Suzy.

She had been waiting for about 5 hours now and no one was coming. She should have stayed at the apartment she grew up in. She was safe there and no one would even forget her. She hated her mom even if she missed her. Her mother never told her that she had family all over Korea. Suzy always thought her mother was a single child just like her but it was a lie. Once her school found out, they called her emergency contact. Her aunt Jae. Her world had turned upside down when her mother passed away. Everything just didn't make sense. Everything she had learn from her mother was a lie and she was angry. Now even more so because her "samchon" didn't even remember to wait for her. It wasn't until a nice older lady came to her and picked her up. 

She learned that she was Aunt Mae, her uncles house keeper. Aunt Mae was a nice lady and Suzy started to like her as the seconds went by. 

Suzy grew up in an innocent house with a mother that loved her so much that she did anything in her power to protect Suzy's innocence. All she knew about her mothers life was that she ran away from home when she got pregnant and that her fathers last name was Kim. Apart from that she didn't know much about anything else.

"Suzy dear, why don't you go take a nice hot shower and I will have dinner ready for you? Your room is the one down the hall all the way to the left the one across from you is your uncles. Now go~ shoo~"

Smiling she nodded and made her way up the stairs. The apartment was nice and big but felt cold. She didn't have much with her to be honest. Luckily her room came with its own bathroom and towels. She was used to taking cold showers because of how poor her mother was but it seemed like life might be a little good to her. Maybe she can turn her luck around just a tiny bit.

She came down to the kitchen in a white camisole and pink panties.

"Oh dear!" Aunt Mae exclaimed. "You can't be walking around like that anymore honey. You will be living with a man now. Lucky for you he won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. It happens a lot where his work causes him to stay over night or at a friends place but don't worry if that happens I will let you know okay? For now come over here and eat something, then you can go to bed. I'll be staying in the guest room tonight so you won't be alone"

Aunt Mae quickly learned that Suzy needed clothes, all types of clothes and a new uniform. She was going to make sure that Jongin went with Suzy to get clothes and she was going to make sure to punish him for being such a scatter brain.

Suzy on the other hand didn't mind if her uncle never came back from the sound of it, it seemed as if his work always came first.


	2. Heart Beat

"Don't you Auntie me, I don't care if you forgot Jongin, I left you voicemails and left you text messages you were bound to see them sooner or later" Aunt Mae scolded Jongin. He just walked into his apartment and can already smell the difference. Flowers. It smells like girly flowers.

"Aw, come on! You know I had a busy week at work. We finally got that stupid intern to go to a different department. We finally caught up and everything is back to normal. I needed to distress" he said as he threw himself on his couch closing his eyes. He didn't need this, he was 30 for fucks sake. An adult, why was she nagging him?

"Talking about distressing, don't you dare bring in any of your toys home. You have a niece to take care of"

"Not like she doesn't know what fucking is. I'm pretty sure she knows what that is" if anything he thought, he could tell her to go to her boyfriends place to do whatever they wanted. Hell he will even give her condoms for them to use.

By now Aunt Mae was in front of him with her hands on her hips frowning at the young male.

"Yes a normal girl at the age of 16 would know but Suzy isn't normal Jongin. Your sister raised her under a rock. She was walking around here almost naked last night for crying out loud! She is so innocent that I am scared for her. You need to be here for her. You know I would stay but I will be away for a few months and you already gave me the time off"

"I know I know. After tomorrow you will be gone. I know..... Are you sure she doesn't know anything about sex? Don't they teach you that in school?"

"Well you know how she was and I promise she doesn't know. Now give me money, she needs clothes hence why she hasn't come out yet. She has nothing. All she has is one of your shirts on and that is it. You are lucky it's Saturday. Now get cleaned up, I will be back in an hour or so with a few essential things for her. "

"I am clean. I showered at Chanyeol's place" Jongin said as he got up from the couch with a frown in his face.

"No, shower again. You still smell like sex and you stink of alcohol . Besides I want you to actually go shopping with her when I come back"

"No, we are going tomorrow. I don't want to do anything today. I am tired and hungry" he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Fine. In that case while you guys are shopping tomorrow, I will clean up this place and buy you food and snacks. I want you to get to know her Jongin, she is very sweet and very smart. I promise you will see her like a daughter" was all Aunt Mae said as she took the money Jongin was holding out to her and walked out the apartment. Looking around he noticed how different everything looked. It was now a place that 2 people lived in and he was no longer alone. He groaned with just thinking about not bringing his toys back or even fucking them in the living room. He closed his eyes since he was still a bit tired from this past week. He was slowly falling asleep when he heard a little yelp. Opening his eyes, there he found the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on and somehow his heart skipped a beat. He saw her face turn a bright shade of pink as her eyes widen. She opened her mouth to say something only to close it in a few seconds. He knew that she could feel it. A spark between them. He saw how her hands went to his shirt and pulled it down a bit more.

"Could you, uumm.... look away?" he heard her whisper. So he did. He looked away and counted to ten very slowly. When he got to 3 he heard a door close and click. 

Her voice was so soft and so serene he wasn't sure that he even heard it but he knew he did. His dick was alive and wanted something. Taking out his phone he called the only people that can sedate him.

"Baek, are you busy?" he said as soon as he heard him pick up. There were no times for hello's or what's up. 

"Not at the moment. At the store with Chanyeol getting food for the week, why?" Baekhyun teased knowing full well that the other male would call when he needs a whole to fuck into. Jongin didn't discriminate, he liked any type of hole.

"No, but yes at the same time. I just need to get out of the house for a few hours." Jongin knew that Baekhyun could hear something wrong in his voice. He heard him whisper something to Chanyeol and then some movement.

"Okay what's up? You don't sound like your usual self when you call me"

"Something happened and I need to get out, I need a distracti-"

"Your leaving?" There it was again that soft voice that made his cock wake up even more. Without thinking and forgetting that she was just in his shirt, he turned around. This time she was wearing boxers, which also belonged to him, which was still not helping the situation.

"Y-yeah, uuhh, I don't think it's a good idea if I stay here while you are .... you know" Jongin could hear Baekhyun snickering in the background.

"But I'm wearing shorts now and you just got home" she said sounding disappointed that he was leaving already. Before anyone could say anything Baekhyun had made a decision that would benefit them all.

"Stay home Kai, I think you need that pussy"

"NO! WAIT!" but it was too late. Baekhyun had hung up the phone and now he was stuck there with his goddess of a niece. Bringing down his phone he swallowed as his eyes lingered at her perky breasts. There was no way a beauty like her wouldn't know what sex was or even teasing because she is a pro at it.

"I think I'll go back into my room until Auntie Mae comes back with clothes" she whispered and went back inside her room. Finally he was able to breath but he knew it wouldn't last long. Before heading to his shower he told her he wasn't leaving just going to shower. A nice cold shower should help his problem at the moment.

____

To say that actually meeting her and actually talking to her and shaking her hand didn't do anything is an understatement. He was hard again and he didn't understand what the fuck was going on. She was his favorites sisters little girl. How the fuck was he getting turned on just by looking at her? It made no sense and it was fucking up his mind as well. Too many indecent thoughts were running through his mind. The whole night Aunt Mae made him talk to her and get to know her. She was indeed innocent. Very fucking innocent and all he wanted to do was to take that away but it was wrong and he didn't know what to do. He just met her for fucks sake. What was it about her that was making him hard as fuck.

He was now in his room trying to get rid of his hard on but he knew he needed an ass or cunt but he was forbidden to leave for the night, he did have plans for tomorrow. Which meant he had no way of seeing them tomorrow either to help out his problem. He was going shopping with his niece. God help him with that. He knew it was going to be a long day. A day he was not ready for.

To be realistic, he did feel the "spark" once when he was in college. Her name was Krystal. They had been friends but they knew there was more to it so they decided to give it a chance and it was fucking great. The looks, the touching, sweet nothings and everything in between. It was everything he ever wanted in a relationship. They both knew they were meant to be, hell he even picked out a ring for her. It was so perfect that he made sure to make her feel like a princess, he made sure to make her feel like she would always win in everything. However, he never knew that perfect was just never enough for her. She had cheated on him countless of times and it wasn't like the sex was horrible. She just wanted more with other people even if she knew Jongin was her everything. After that he had changed. Swore never to love again and only to fuck. If Suzy was any other girl he would have gone for it. Fuck the sparks and fuck the butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't worth it in the end. He would get over it just how he did with Krystal.


	3. The Day Before

He didn't sleep a wink. Nothing. He closed his eyes and all he saw was his niece. Fuck him for saying yes. Fuck everything going on right now. Currently he was in the last shop of the day. He would have been over the moon if it was a clothing store and all he had to do was wait outside for her. However, luck was not on his side. He was inside Victoria's Secret and to his dismay, he was inside her changing room. The workers thought that they were together and that they looked good. Almost as if they were in their honeymoon. How wrong they were. Oh so wrong. At first he turned around giving her privacy but it was taking her too long to try things out. So now he was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed surrounded by a mountains of bagged clothing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard her whisper ever so lightly.

"Samchon? Can you help me?"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! How was this happening to him, why would the universe want him to die at a young age and go to hell for thinking such dirty thoughts of his niece. He could do this, help her out. Hopefully its just fastening her bra but he was so wrong. When he opened his eyes he saw her wearing a lace body piece, all in white. Seemed like she got stuck while taking it off but god did it look good on her. Her breasts were the right size and her nipples were hard as rocks. Her ass in all its glory for him to see then her little pussy. So bare. He shouldn't have told the salon to pamper her. He was tired of shopping and wanted to rest so he paid for a full service at the salon/spa. He would have never guessed they had waxed her clean but it was glorious.

"Samchon?"

There was her voice again and he look at her face and saw how confused she looked like. So innocent and pure and all he wanted to do was to destroy her. The wonders her voice did to his dick. He wanted to her, to ravish her and to taint her. Before he could do anything a knock came. He took off his jacket and put it on her before going towards the door and opening it. He saw the sales associates smirking at him. Oh how he wanted to smack the smirk off her face.

"Hows everything?"

"Not good, go do your job and go help her" was all he said as he rushed out of there and went to the bathroom to fix himself up.

____

After another hour they were finally at his apartment. Aunt Mae was cleaning up when they got home. She helped with some bags and went into Suzy's room to help her put everything away. Jongin was spent and wanted to let go. Right as he was taking out his phone to text Baekhyun, the devil himself was calling him. He ran to his room and locked it before answering it.

"So how was that pussy???" Baekhyun asked him. He could hear Chanyeol asking if it was worth all his worries. Jongin growled in response.

"That bad?" Baekhyun laughed.

"Shut up and that's my niece asshole"

"Wait... you have the hots for your niece?? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?? I'm fucking dying over here. Every little thing she does turns me on or has me going like goo. I just don't get it"

"Wait hold on, back up. She has you turning to goo? Didn't you just meet her??"

"Yes and it's fucking scaring me Baek, she is 16 for crying out loud and tomorrow Aunt Mae is going on vacation for a few months and I don't know what will happen or anything at the moment" Jongin said as a tear came down his face. It was only 2 days, just 2 days and he was already losing his shit.

"Hey, take a deep breath. It's going to be okay, if you want we will go over your place to meet her. That way we can help you assess the situation and help you out. Maybe you were so stressed last week that you need a good fuck. Or maybe it's around that time of the year ya know but we will help you out okay"

"Okay, I have to go. Aunt Mae wants to eat dinner with us both before she goes on vacation"

"Alright, we will bring some wine and we will be there at 7. Don't forget"

Jongin hung up after saying his farewell. He closed his eyes as he took a couple of deep breaths. He hoped it was just that time of the year. He hated it. He was so needy. Wanting love and affection because he still felt lost after all these years. He still wasn't over Krystal and it messed him up good. After a few more seconds he went out of his room and saw Suzy at the dinner table setting it up. This time fully clothed. Happy he wouldn't get a hard on he went into the kitchen to help out. After a few more minutes they all sat down and started to eat. Aunt Mae was talking to Suzy mostly about how everything would work out. Jongin would input his ideas. Like picking her up and giving her a monthly allowance as long as she kept up with her grades. As the night started to get late, Aunt Mae left them and it was just them too. Jongin had decided to shower at that moment since it was getting awkward between them. It was only 10pm when he got out of the shower and remembered that his friends were coming over. Putting on a shirt he went across the hall and opened the door without a second thought. He should have known better. There stood his niece in all her glory. Wet from just showering. His cock shot straight up as he was ogling her perky breasts.

"Samchon?"

Snapping out of his dirty thoughts he looked up at her and cleared his throat. 

"My friends are coming over tomorrow night for dinner. They want to meet you. I think its a good idea for them to meet you, in case I can't pick you up or take you places they can do it"

"Oh! Should I cook?" she asked as she walked up to him so they could talk better to each other. As she walked he couldn't help but look at her breasts and how they bounced with each step they took.

"You don't have to but if you want sure. I was going to order food"

"Silly, I'll cook" she said as she turned around and looked through her desk to get a notebook out. He watched as she leaned forward, showing him her glorious ass.

"Are you guys allergic to anything? Or something you don't like?"

He swallowed a bit as he kept eyeing her little ass.

"I'm not picky, neither is Chanyeol but Baekhyun doesn't like cucumbers"

She nodded as she wrote down what he said. Quickly she made a menu and went up to him to show him. Her breasts were grazing his arm as she stood next to him. Not noticing how wrong this all was.

"This looks good. I'm sure the guys will like it" he said smiling at her as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. Which didn't help his cock one bit.

"What time will they get here?" she whispered to him.

"7"

"Okay. Good night Samchon." she kissed the corner of his lips and lingered there for a minute until she heard him growl. She quickly stepped back as she watched in alarm the look her uncle was giving her.

"Good night love" was all he said as he left her room and went into his slamming it shut.


	4. Dinner Night

Jongin had been awake for the past 2 hours just didn't feel like getting up after last night. Nothing happened but she kissed him. An innocent kiss but it was enough to wake him up. It was enough to make his body shiver. Wanting for more. It was enough to fuck him up good. Looking at his phone he decided to get up and start his day. Pushing back his fantasies, he got dressed and left his room. There he found her cooking up some pancakes. She looked good in his kitchen. Short skirt and a tight blouse showing of her perfect tiny breasts like a good little wife. He smiled to himself and then shook his head. The hell was he thinking? He cleared his throat and sat down.

"Samchon, we need to go to the store to pick up a few things that you don't have" she said as she gave him a plate with a small smile on her face. He gulped as he watched her lips and then looked up at her innocent eyes.

"I can, there are a few things I need to pick up anyways. You can stay and get dinner started. I can also pick up some lunch for us"

"Oh, okay."

She turned around to make some for herself deep in thought. Jongin groaned knowing he might have done something wrong.

"Listen, I would love for you to come with me but there are a few things I need to do for work as well. It won't take long, I promise. Just make me a list of things that you need."

Turning around she smiled at him and nodded her head. She reminded him of a kitten just born and getting to know the world. He wondered how she would lick his cock. Slapping his face he hissed at where his thoughts were going.

After they finished eating and she gave him the list, he was off.

Technically he didn't need to do anything at work. He needed a whore to fuck. To control his sexual needs. He went to his favorite whore house. They had the best woman and they got tested after every client to make sure they didn't have anything. The clients would sign a disclosure saying that they were clean. It was actually a smart way to keep the girls safe and clean. Walking up he saw Sarah, one of his favs but seeing as she was in the front that meant she was off limits waiting for her test results.

"Hey Kai!" she said as she waved. "What will it be today?"

"I need someone to be submissive and maybe role play with me"

"Oh! What type?" she asked as she started to look through the computer for possible girls.

"Uncle niece and maybe daddy kink"

She stopped typing and looked up at him with a smirk. "Well that's new. Who has your dick creaming?" she asked as she got back to work.

"You don't wanna know, I just need it right now for maybe 1-2 hours. I got other things to do today"

"Fucking a boy pussy too? We got Luhan in today."

"No. No boy pussy today. Tho let me know when he is free again."

"Will do, She is in room 25. You know the deal sign here."

After he signed the paper and paid for his whore, he made his way to room 25. There he found a beautiful woman. Breasts the same size as Suzy's, a bit taller than her but she will do. She was dressed innocently and ready for whatever came her way.

"Daddy needs you to suck his cock kitten. Come here and show me what a good slut you are"

"Bu-"

"No buts, unless you want me to spank your little ass" seeing how she was taking her role play serious made his cock leak but at the same time not harden. It was as if he wasn't as excited as he was before.

For almost 2 hours he had her screaming and yelling. Crying and pleading. He was getting what he needed and satiating his cock but it wasn't enough. Having her talk to him dirty just wasn't enough. He knew he was rocking her world because he could see stars in her eyes and her tears and please were real that she even slipped up and called him Kai only to save herself by adding daddy at the end. Once he was done, he cleaned up and waved goodbye to the new girl. Maybe he also needed a boy pussy as well. His cock was still hard after all of that.

Going to the store he got everything and went back home. She was watching TV when he walked in. She jumped up and got the bags from him to start cooking. For a couple of hours he helped her cook dinner and prepare desert as well. They ate salad for lunch so they wouldn't ruin their appetite for dinner. After they were done, they went to go shower and change. By the time he was done and out to make sure everything didn't catch on fire, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were knocking on his door. He rolled his eyes as he went to open the door.

"You guys know the code, why knock?"

"You have a princess now and we can't barge in like before" Chanyeol said to him while he wiggled his eyes. Jongin muttered a whatever and went to go see if she was ready. He knocked on the door and heard a soft come in. He walked in and again saw her naked looking for clothes. He quickly closed the door and asked her what was taking so long. She replied back with not knowing what to wear, which he gave a sigh and helped her pick her clothes. Another short skirt and a pink blouse. He took them and put it on her bed as she went to a different drawer to pick her undergarments which made him freeze on his spot, not knowing what to do. He saw her pick up a lacy black thong and a matching bra. His cock was wide awake again. She smiled at him and started to get dressed. Feeling like anything could go wrong he decided to leave and head into the living room after fixing his problem.

Both of his friends were now fixing the dinning table to eat.

"So where is she?" Baekhyun asked as he put down the glasses on the table.

"She will be out soon"

"Did you fuck her?" Chanyeol asked as he brought over the plates.

"What the fuck?!? No!"

"Might as well, your cock is telling me you did" Baekhyun said as he smirked at his friend.

"Shut the hell up" Jongin hissed as he went to his bathroom for a quickie. After 20 minutes he found his friends talking to Suzy. Taking a deep breath he walked out.

"There he is!" Baekhyun exclaimed as if Jongin had been away for hours. Rolling his eyes he went into the kitchen to help bring out the food. After all the food was brought out and everything was set they started to eat and talk. Mostly his friends asking Suzy questions about her life and such. They were innocent questions too until desert was brought out.

"So Suzy do you have a boyfriend?" Jongin looked at Chanyeol eyeing him and wondering where this was going.

"Um, No. I... I don't really know what a boyfriend is"

There was a pause with both males widening their eyes as Jongin closed his ready for everything to happen.

"You don't know what a boyfriend is?" Baekhyun whispered. Suzy nodded to his question.

"OH MY GOD YOU POOR SOUL AND YOU ARE ONLY 16?? YOU ARE GORGEOUS AND JUST SO PRETTY!! HOW HAS NO ONE JUMPED ON YOU AND FUCKED YOU PREGNANT?!??! IF I WAS INTO WOMEN I WOULD TOTALLY DO YOU!!" Baekhyun yelled.

"BAEKHYUN!" Jongin yelled.

"What!!! I'm just stating facts"

"Which is making me jealous to be honest" Chanyeol said as he sulked.

"Um, if you were into women?" she whispered not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah I'm gay. Chanyeol is my boyfriend"

"Oh"

"Wait.... are you telling me..... that you don't know what gay is?"

"Err.. no"

"What the fuck?" Chanyeol whispered in disbelieve.

"Oh my god. Baby girl don't worry we will teach you everything!" Baekhyun exclaimed excited with every that he could show her.

"No you wont"

"THE HELL IM NOT! SUZY I AM NOW YOUR TEACHER!!"

"Bae-"

"AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! OUR FIRST CLASS WILL BE ABOUT TERMS! THEN WE WILL MOVE ON TO WHAT THE TERMS ARE, THEN WE ARE GOING TO WATCH VIDEOS AND FINALLY A LIVE SHOW!!!"

"BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOUR LIVE IS A LIVING HELL. NOW SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jongin with wide eyes.

"You will not be teacher her anything. She will learn about these things in class sooner or later. So stop." he got up and grabbed his plate to put it in the sink and start washing the dishes. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other with a sinister look. No way in fucking hell were they letting this go. They both were thinking the same thing. Suzy is perfect for their friend. Morals and societies thoughts about incest be damned. They could feel the tension rising with each minute that passes by.

"Don't worry sweet cakes, we will teach you everything and you will catch up to your peers in no time" Chanyeol whispered as he grabbed dishes and went to help out before Jongin could question them.

After they cleaned up and played a few games, Chanyeol and Baekhyun left to their own apartment. Jongin couldn't be more happier that they were finally gone. It was almost midnight and he was getting tired. Suzy was already in her room as he was locking doors and turning off lights when he heard a door open. Looking towards the hallway he found his niece in her lingerie she had picked out earlier. He didn't know what to do that he just stood there. She looked nervous as she walked up to him. Looking up at him she smiled and whispered

"What did Baekhyun-shi mean when he said fuck me pregnant?"

He groaned and swore to get back at that little shit. Ever since that whole fiasco she has been asking questions left and right. He tried to answer them as best as he could and he was thankful they weren't sexual oriented but this one? How the hell was he supposed to answer?

"You know, why don't we talk about it tomorrow? We are going to the store to get you a laptop and cellphone. Cellphone so we can contact each other while you are at school and laptop for you to do research. Luckily we both have tomorrow off. Well technically your on vacation while I asked for it off"

"Okay, will you teach me how to use em?" she asked again while she played with the bow on her bra.

"I will. Now go to bed, it's late"

"Okay, good night samchon" and again like last night she kissed the corner of his lips and turned around to enter her room. He stood there wondering yet again what the fuck was going on. 


	5. The First Touch

It was around lunch time he decided to go to the store with Suzy to get her a laptop and cellphone. He knew she didn't have many friends and the ones she did were poor enough not to be able to have phones. So in reality, she would only be calling her uncle and her 2 new friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. She already liked them and wanted to be friends with them forever. Also the fact that they would teach her things was a plus. After a quick lunch they arrived home and took out her new items. They sat down on the kitchen island as Jongin started to explain to her how a cellphone worked. She was amazed at how quickly she was able to pick up things and figure out things as well. After a good 30 minutes of texting Baekhyun and calling Chanyeol to test everything and to understand she stopped to get ready for her next lesson.

After a good 10 minutes of setting her laptop up with her new email address, Jongin taught her about the world wide web. Told her the rules and everything else she needed to know. How dark the internet could get and the consequences it could bring. It scared her to know that there were mean people out there in the world ready to harm her but then again she knew nothing about the world. Unlike her phone the laptop took her a bit more time to get used to. 2 hours in and she had an idea of how to work things. She had discovered YouTube and Spotify thanks to Chanyeol's text. From her uncle she discovered websites that would help her with her homework and help her learn new things about the world. Baekhyun had promised to show her a few websites as well but told her to wait till later on tonight. After dinner and cleaning up she went right to her room with her new things. Only to be stopped by her uncle.

"Listen, I know for a fact that Baekhyun is going to tell you to go on sites but don't. I, I just don't want you to get stained so quickly. I want you to be innocent for a while longer to be honest. Just, don't go on the sites okay?"

She bit her lip not knowing what to say considering that she didn't understand. Jongin gave a sigh before saying what he really wanted.

"Don't go on the porn sites Baekhyun tells you to go on. Just wait one more year okay." with that he went back into the living room and left her alone.

Jongin didn't know what to do when he left her. Was she going to follow what he said? Or totally go on those websites. He wasn't sure, he did just open up a whole new world to her. Something she wasn't aware of since to his knowledge she never used a computer. He stayed in the living room for an hour more before having enough and going to his room. He was going into the shower when he first heard a faint whimper. He turned off the shower to hear if it happened again but he heard nothing after a minute. Maybe he was hearing things. He carried on with his shower and got out when he was done. There goes the whimper again as he was drying himself with a towel. Quickly he put it around his waist wondering if Suzy was hurt. He quickly got out and made his way to her room. without knocking thinking she was in trouble he opened the door only to find her naked on her bed as she watched porn on her new laptop. Her cellphone on her other hand on speaker. You could hear Baekhyun whimper on the phone begging Chanyeol to go faster and harder. Then Baekhyun asked Suzy the million dollar question.

"Are you touching yourself princess?"

Jongin could see that she wasn't. She was sitting there moving her hips wanting to feel something but not knowing what to do.

"No" she whimpered. You could hear Baekhyun growl over the phone.

"Just do it, bring your hand down and touch your cli-"

"BAEKHYUN WHAT THE FUCK!" Suzy jumped and dropped her phone hearing her uncles voice. Jongin was livid. He walked over and picked up the phone and took it off speaker phone before talking to Baekhyun.

"The next time I hear talking to my niece this way or teaching her anymore, I swear I will make your life a living hell Byun" he hung up and threw the phone on her bed. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath so he wouldn't scare Suzy but instead he moaned and opened his eyes. He found her on her knees eyeing his cock and touching it, which was very visible since his towel fell to the floor when he walked over to pick up the phone. That's right he held the towel to make sure his niece was okay but forgot the moment he saw what was happening.

"What are you doing?" he whispered with his eyes wide open. Not knowing what to do or how to stop it.

"I want to do what that lady did to that man on the screen" was all she said as she grabbed his cock and started to pump him just like the whore did on the screen.

He closed his eyes loving how it felt. How she worked him and then without warning she licked his slit. He opened his eyes only to catch her taking him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" he hissed. There was no way she would be a pro at this from just watching a few porn videos but she was. She was taking him in like a pro with no gag reflexes and it made him twitch and moan even more. He wasn't going to last long, he was going to lose it. That is until she stopped and looked at the video only to see him eating her out. She went on the bed and waited for Jongin to move. He stepped back, no fucking way was he doing this. He was about to say something when she went back on her knees. Baekhyun had warned her about it so she wanted to ended it on a happy note. She went again and started to suck him dry. Going faster and fitting him all the way inside her throat. Slowly he grabbed her face and started to fuck her. He was lost in pleasure and forgot who he was face fucking so aggressively.

"Shit, I'm going to cum and you better swallow it all"

She moaned as she kept her mouth wide open for him to abuse and in a few seconds he was cumming inside her mouth. Buckets of cum and she was drinking it all. As soon as he was done, she pulled him out and licked his cock clean. Once she was done she got up and kissed him on the corner of his lips again before going inside the bathroom to shower. Jongin just stood there and swore that Baekhyun was going to get it and he was going to make sure that the fucker paid for it.


	6. Her Self Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first time you get to see what goes inside Suzy's mind. It will not be the last time either. 95% of the story is through Kai's eyes so this will be a nice twist =]
> 
> Enjoy!

Her heart was beating fast as her smile got wider. Her breathing was starting to get back to normal as her back was against the bathroom door and she was looking at herself in the mirror. There stood a beautiful woman with her small chest rising confined in a black lacy bra. This was her first time seeing herself like this and she liked how she looked. Her bare face showed just how young she is but at the same time showed how mature she is. Her body healthy and full. Her small breasts perky and bouncy. She got off the door and turned her body around to look at her small round ass. They too were perky. She bit her lip as she kept looking at herself as Baekhyun's voice replayed what he said earlier.

_'Baby girl, you are gorgeous and I can bet you my whole lives savings that your uncle wants to fuck you pregnant. Hell I wouldn't even blame Yeol if he wanted you too! You might be only 16 but if you do your research and you want it, I say go for it.'_

Baekhyun had told her to search up terms first. Sex, fucking, breeding, cum bucket and such to begin with. After she knew the basics, he told her to look up sex. Which she did. First through an educational way then through Baekhyun's way. She found Baekhyun's way more exciting. After 2 hours, he told her to go on porn sites and look up anything. So she looked up creampie, from there the gates to hell opened up to her. She just couldn't believe how much she didn't know. How much she never knew. Everything her mother was hiding from her. Everything made sense. Why her friends would talk so lewdly about males at school or girls. Would mean Irene is a lesbian for Seulgi and Jessica, her best friend, was fucking her older brother. She couldn't wait to get back to school to get their numbers and ask them questions about sex and their first time. The sleepovers they would have!

There was one video she liked the most and watched over and over again. That was of a female putting someone's penis inside her mouth. Tho Baekhyun liked to call it a cock and Chanyeol liked to call it the pussy fucker. She studied the video for a while wondering when it would be her turn. She could hear moans coming from the phone and knew what was going on. Baekhyun was trying to egg her on to touch herself which she has never done before and was scared to do. She was about to do it when her uncle walked in and for the first time in her life she saw a real penis. His was not small. Maybe this was her time and she wasn't going to let it go so she went for it without question.

God did it taste good. It was so big in her mouth but she didn't care. She loved how big it felt in her mouth and throat. She was in heaven when he started to fuck her face. Her hands on his hips pushing and pulling, helping him and then he came. All that yummy juice in her mouth. She drank it all and loved every moment of it.

Now here she was in her bathroom about to shower and calm her body. taking off her bra and thong she noticed how wet it was. She bit her lip and again looked in the mirror, she wanted to touch herself but decided against it. She made up her mind. She wanted her uncle to do it and she was going to have her uncle do it no questions asked. Tonight was a great night and she hoped it wouldn't end.

___

Suzy was alone in the apartment for the first time as her uncle went to work leaving her alone. She had one more week of vacation before going back. Taking out her laptop she did more research. Joining Discord she went around looking for servers to join and found a few that would help her. She asked questions making sure to leave out her name and age. She had a lot of people reply back telling her what to do if she wanted to seduce her uncle. She hoped to get to the next level tonight, she wanted to feel his tongue licking her up and drinking her juices up. It's amazing how she knew nothing about anything until her mother passed away. Her life turned upside down but in the good way and even though it is wrong of her to think this way, she is extremely happy her mother passed away.

She made a light lunch and got straight to making dinner. Her body was acting so strange she wasn't sure what it was. Ever since she met her uncle her body and mind have been playing with her and she didn't like it one bit but at the same time she does. It was weird but scary. She just wasn't sure. Her uncle might be in his 30's but that doesn't mean anything, at least not to her. His smile and laugh brought her heart to a stop. It made her feel giddy and she wished that moment in time could stay frozen. She never wanted it to end but it did when he looked at her. His smile just vanished and a frown was shown instead. Maybe he hated her. She bit her lip and kept cooking.

Once she was done she went to shower. She noticed that his penis would stand up when he saw her naked. Maybe he didn't hate her? She gave a sigh and continued to shower. She was getting out of the bathroom when she heard the door open. Her uncle was home early. Quickly she got her clothes and started to dress when her door was opened, again she wasn't even wearing anything when he walked in. She had only managed to wear her bra when she turned around to greet him.

Again he wore a frown on his face as he closed the door.

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol are here to apologize to you for what they did. Get dressed and go to the living room."

She was about to say something but he left before she could do anything. For some strange reason her heart was hurting. Pulling her hands to her chest she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. 

_Soon_

She thought to herself. Soon she will ask her friends and they can clarify everything for her. Looking at the clothes she picked, she decided to go for something else. Something simple, nothing cute. It seemed like he didn't like cute on her. She changed her tank top to a long t-shirt and stayed with her jean shorts. Thankfully they weren't super short. As soon as she was done she made her way to the living room and there she found the other 2 males on the couch with her uncle standing next to them with his arms crossed over his chest and the frown still very visible on his face. 

When they heard her walk in both males stood up and bowed to her. She could tell Baekhyun was sad and Chanyeol was angry. This made her more sad, did she do something wrong.

"We just wanted to tell you how wrong it was for us to show you things and to be having sex on the phone with you. How it was wrong of me to ask you to touch yourself. I'm sorry and it won't happen again"

She could tell Baekhyun was crying before they got to the apartment. Her eyes went to her uncle and saw how he then looked at the other male and cleared his throat as if telling him it was his turn to talk. 

"I should have stopped Baekhyun from trying anything with a 16 year old. I should have been an adult, sorry Suzy"

They both bowed again and left without saying anything to either of them. She watched as no one said anything and the door closed. She hated this, this wasn't fun anymore. Her uncle let a sigh go and walked to the kitchen. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run.

"Come lets eat dinner"

"Actually, I ate before you came home. I'm not... I'm not feeling that good. Headache so I'll just go take a small nap" she turned around before her uncle could tell something was wrong. She closed her door and locked it before he could try to get in as a tear ran down her face.

She hated this feeling and she hated herself for what she did last night.


	7. The Talk

The whole week was quiet.

And Jongin hated it. He would only see Suzy for a split second when he would come back from work. He would see her wash her dish and then make her way to her room. As if she was trying to get away from him. He was sure he didn't do anything wrong, hell after both Baekhyun and Chanyeol come in that Tuesday he hadn't seen her naked. Which was great and honestly amazing. However, he noticed such a change in her attitude since that night. He wasn't sure what to do since he never had to deal with teenagers, especially girls.

He was so closed to calling Baekhyun but even that was on thin ice. He knew he went a little too much with the yelling and maybe said a few things he shouldn't. He never saw Chanyeol that angry and defensive of Baekhyun. Maybe he fucked that relationship as well.

Jongin ate his dinner in total silence. No tv on and no light chatter with his niece. Just total silence. Something he hated so much and drove him crazy once. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he finished his dinner. Washed his dishes and went to go shower. His life almost felt bland. Almost gray if he really thought about it. Aunt Mae brought in some color, something he could have that is normal. Something like family but she was on vacation now and all he had now were his thoughts. When he got out of the shower he decided that enough was enough. Tomorrow was Saturday and in 2 days she would be going back to school. He needed to show her around and teach her the bus system just in case. He needed to call his friends and mend what he did. Right now, he needed to figure out what the fuck he did wrong and why she wasn't talking to him.

After changing he went to her room and found her door locked. Not good, it was definitely him seeing her naked that brought this. He knocked on her door 3 times and waited. He heard her get off her bed and make her way to her door but didn't hear her unlock it.

"Suzy?" He called out but he was only met with silence until he heard her whisper a tiny Yeah.

"Could you meet in in the living room? We need to talk" he waited a few more seconds for her to reply but he heard nothing. Instead he moved on to the living room and waited for her.

In 3 minutes he saw her coming into the living room. She was in her PJs and sat the furthest away from him. He frowned, so he moved closer to her.

"So tomorrow is Saturday and I want to take you out. I want you to know the neighborhood and the bus lines that come here. Show you the train lines as well. I also want to show you how far Baek and Yeol's apartment is from here and which stops are closer to them. They don't live far but just in case of emergencies, I want you to know where the live."

He stopped speaking to see if she was listening, which she only replied with an ' _okay'._

"We can also head to the store to see if you need anything for the school year. Pencils, notebooks, pens, whatever you need. Then we can go get dinner, you have been cooking the whole week so why not take a break?"

"Sure"

One worded answers that was all he was getting from her and he hated it. Maybe he shouldn't be beating around the bush and just come out and say it but for some reason he was nervous. He didn't understand why but he was. His heart was also beating a million times harder than it should be. He took a deep breath and looked at her as he spoke.

"Did I do anything wrong to make you not want to be here? If I did please let me know so I can fix it"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you hide in your room as soon as I get home and you don't come out till you think I am sleep. You go and eat at around 1 in the morning which isn't good. And right now you are giving me one worded answers! I need to know what I did wrong"

"You... didn't do anything wrong" she whispered as she looked down at her lap.

"What?"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't understand Suzy"

He saw her bite her lip and then she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I screwed up. I am what's wrong. You don't smile around me. You are always frowning. Me doing what I did to you made you angry and now Baekhyun and Chanyeol hate me too because they won't talk to me. I messed up your life and I don't think I should stay here if you hate me. I'm sorry!"

"What??" he laughed a little at what she was saying.

"So you agree, I should leave. I'll leave tomorrow. I won't take anything you gave me. I'll be out of here before you wa-"

"Stop. You are not leaving and I don't hate you. Where did you get that from?"

"You don't smile"

"You got all of that because I don't smile?" Jongin was lost for words on what was going on. At least she was talking.

"No, it's not just that, there's more to it. You made your friends apologize for something that they didn't have to. I like that they were teaching me these things. Now I know what my friends talk about and understand some of our conversations we have. You also made them not talk to me anymore which makes me feel like I am ruining your life"

"You are not ruining my li-"

"But I am!! You hate me because I sucked your penis! After that night you always frown and never smile. You don't even look at me anymore or even look for me."

"I thought you wanted space"

"I don't want space! That's all my mom ever did and I hated it. All I want is a family. To be close to someone that I can tell them anything. It doesn't help that my only family doesn't want to talk to me"

He went on his knees and hugged her tight as she cried. He whispered in her ear, soothing her and calming her down. After a few minutes his hands were on either side of her face and made her look at him as he smiled at her.

"I don't hate you Suzy. Not one bit. I adore you. I told them to apologize because it wasn't right for them to do that to a 16 year old girl. Mostly because they were fucking over the phone with you. They should have hung up the phone. They aren't talking to you because of me, yes that is true. I am sorry. After this, I will be calling them and apologizing to them about it. I said a lot of not nice things."

With his thumbs he wiped away her tears as he kept looking at her.

"As for you sucking me, I-I don't hate you for it. I hate myself for letting it happeni-"

"But I wanted to do it, I wanted to know how it felt and what it tasted like and when I saw your penis, I just wanted it"

"But, it was wrong"

"How was it wrong? We both wanted it. Your penis was hard and standing up to your belly, telling me you were horny and wanted something. I was that something!"

"It's wrong because you are my niece"

"Only because society says so"

"Wait what? Did you look up what incest is??" he asked as he let go of her face.

"Yes. Baekhyun talked to me and told me everything. Explained everything and told me to research and look it up and I did. Samchon, I like you. A lot. I don't know what my feelings for you are but I want to find out"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No and that is final. Listen, yes I liked it a lot when you sucked me. Yes I like looking at your body, especially when you are naked. But this is wrong, you are my sisters daughter and apart from thinking about you 24/7, I am also thinking about my sister. What she is thinking right now in heaven. Is she watching me? Cursing at me? I just can't do that to her. I'm sorry Suzy, I just can't"

"Mom wouldn't have a problem with it. I bet she would be happy about it"

"What?"

Now it was her turn to push him to sit on the chair and be on her knees as she looked up at him.

"She would always tell me that she wished she wasn't related to you because she thought we would have made a great couple even if you are older than me"

"She what?"

"Mom..... might have had a crush on you"

"Oh fuck me"

"Okay!"

"Wait no! Stop!"

He said as he stood up and stopped her from taking off her clothes.

"Samchon, you can't deny that their isn't something going on between us. This week I did a lot of research and asked questions. I will be going back to school Monday with a different mindset and new knowledge. I'm not as innocent as I was before and that is okay but I promise you, mom would be okay with this. Let's try and if you don't like it after a week of trying, I'll stop and I will drop it"

"I'll think about it okay. Give me until tomorrow at least. I still need to call Baek"

"Okay, just.... just don't shut me out or frown at me. I don't know if I can take it"

Smiling Jongin took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You got it babe, now go sleep we have a full day tomorrow"

He watched her walk to her room. When he heard the door close he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. This past week had been too much on him and to hear what she just told him had his mind going over time. He had to push those thoughts aside as he took out his phone and called Chanyeol first then he would tackle Baekhyun. It's going to be a long night for Jongin, he just hoped he would be able to get a few hours of sleep before getting up.


	8. The Weekend

After hours of talking and fighting back and forth. Some crying, mostly on Baekhyun's part, and pleading, Jongin finally went to sleep. Only to wake up 3 hours later. It was better than nothing. After getting ready he went out to the kitchen only to see his friends and niece in the kitchen.

Through out the week he saw how gloom and depressed Baekhyun was at work but now, he was happy and radiant. He would never admit it but he missed it. He saw Chanyeol too for the first time and was happy to see him smiling. The taller male left the kitchen to go greet the younger one, pulling him into a hug.

"Pull this shit again Kim and I will truly destroy you. Don't do that to him again" When they pulled back, Chanyeol patted Jongin's cheek. "Besides that, I'm happy you came to your senses, I missed your idiot head"

Jongin took a deep breath not knowing he stopped after that warning.

"He seems happier and more glowing"

"Yeah, he got attached to her really quickly. It destroyed him that he did that to her. He wasn't thinking about what you said. He was mostly thinking about helping her out. Wanting her to be ready, she was too innocent in our eyes. What if someone took advantage of that while she was walking home and never told anyone of us because she would be too ashamed or hurt? He wanted her ready to fight, wanted her to know the signs and now she will know. So it broke him when you yelled at him. Telling him he was like a rapist and all these other things. I wanted to smash your face but he stopped me"

"I'm sorry, I just..... honestly" he whispered the next few things so only Chanyeol could hear. "I'm just scared of what will happen between us. Now that she knows, Now that she can learn the art of seduction, I don't know if I can hold back. I want her Yeol. My heart skips a beat when she talks. My life gets more brighter when I see her and my world stops when she smiles. I'm scared"

"You fell for your niece. Baek and I both agree that she is the one for you. Whatever you decide to do, take it slow and easy. Wait for her and talk to her. Just don't hurt her she is still innocent in there and she will break easily. We won't know how to pick up the pieces when that happens."

____

They ate lunch at Jongin's before heading out and showing Suzy around. Chanyeol was right, Baekhyun did grow attached to Suzy. He was smiling like a mother or older brother wanting to always protect her. They went around some more just to get out of the house. Showing her parks, stores, short cuts and such. Jongin could tell that she was happy and excited for her new life. He frowned a bit not knowing how to feel but he let it slide. Maybe he should give it a shot. One week. What could go wrong in one week.

After their outing and dinner they bid their farewells and went their separate ways. It was 8pm and they got finally got inside the apartment ready for a nice warm shower. However, Jongin had another idea. Feeling nervous and out of place he asked her to stay in the living room.

"So I , uh, I talked to Yeol a bit about our situation. After thinking about it and wondering if I should, I think I want to give it a shot. Only because it isn't just sexual tension going on between us. It's more and I like feeling the way I am" he mumbled at the end feeling like a teen confessing to his crush. He looked up and saw her smile and run up to him only to jump on him and hug him. He caught her and hugged her. He took in her scent and she smelled amazing. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I promise samchon, I won't make you regret it." she leaned in and kissed his lips. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed her back. The kiss was tender and loving. Nothing was rushed, it was perfect. He never wanted it to end. Feeling dizzy from the feeling he made his way to the couch with her and sat down. Her legs on either side of his was a great feeling. Her core on top of him was even more amazing that he though. Slowly the kiss was getting heated and he wondered where she learned to kiss but then again she might have research and looked up videos. She tasted amazing and felt amazing. His hands started to roam all over her back to her hair. He pulled her hair slightly only to stop them from kissing and making her look up to expose her throat. He started to suck her and kiss her there. Her hands went to his shoulders as she slowly started to rock her body feeling his bulge under her. For the first time he heard her moan and it made his cock twitch with excitement. His other hand went down to her ass and squeezed it before helping to rock faster on him. His other hand that had pulled her hair made it down to her blouse and slowly undid each button until it was fully opened. Exposing her white lacy bra, this was the moment he was happy they went into victoria secret and loved how the workers helped her get the most raciest things to please her new husband. He chuckled as his lips went down to her collarbones then slowly making his way to her right breast. Sucking and kissing. Both hands helped her take off her blouse to leave her top half almost naked. She looked down at him and he swore he saw fire in her eyes. She wanted it it and was ready for it.

His hands went to work to take off her bra and soon her perky breasts came into view as soon as he saw them he went to attack them. Making her moan louder and curve her back only to push her breasts into his mouth more. Licking, sucking and biting her nipples. All she could do was moan and pull his hair as she kept rocking her hips. His mind started to think of the future. She was only 16, her breasts would keep growing and so would her vocabulary. He couldn't wait to suck milk from them. His hand went to work on her other nipple. Pulling and twisting the little bud before going to attack it with his mouth as well.

"Samchon, please" she whispered in euphoria. Without warning he picked her up and turned off the lights in the living room. Leaving her shirt and bra on the floor as he attacked her lips once more. He brought her to his room since his bed is bigger than her and if they were going all the way, his room was going to be where he defiled her.

He slowly laid her down on the bed as he kept kissing her and his hands worked on her shorts pulling it down along with her thong. Once she was bare for him, he stood up and looked at her naked body. Her glorious body that he loved so much.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. Everything about you is amazing" he said to her as he took off his shirt. He saw her squeeze her legs knowing that she was wet.

"We are going to take it slow princess. Tonight it's all about you"

He pulled her towards the end of the bed as he got on his knees. Spreading her legs wide open he hissed at how wet she was. Pulling her more closer he started kissing her thighs until he got close to her core and blew on it only to hear her whine and plea for him to hurry. He smirked before spreading her pussy lips to see what she was hiding.

"Fuck, you have the perfect pussy. So wet for me, you dirty little girl but that's okay because you are my dirty little girl"

His thumb started to play with her clit which resulted in her jumping and crying. As he kept playing with her clit he went in and licked her hole which tasted amazing to him. He wanted to taste her for all his meals. Have her crying and moaning every day. That's the dream.

___

After making her cum 3 times and having her suck him dry, they fell asleep on his bed. He had woken up to something rubbing on his cock. Only to see it was her ass. His hand went to her nipple and started to flick it as his other hand went down to her pussy to finger fuck it. She turned her head to kiss his lips. He came on her ass as she came on his fingers. It was only Sunday and he was excited for what the day would bring. They got up from bed and ate breakfast naked. Only to have her again on the dinning room table with whip cream. His hands on her breasts playing with her nipples and squeezing her as he ate her out again and again. As her hands pulled him closer to her wanting to release in his mouth. She screamed as she came, having the best orgasm since last night. 

When she was done, he pulled up to her face and kissed her lips as he petted her head.

"Samchon, I want more" she whispered. He hated that word. Samchon.

"Call me Jongin or daddy" he whispered back to her while looking at her smile at him.

"Daddy, I want more"

"Whatever you want baby girl. Anything and everything for you but lets take it slow"

She nodded her head as she got up from the table. He helped her down and they both started to clean up the mess they made. After cleaning up they went to the couch to snuggle and watch a movie. However that didn't go according to plan, she was now on her knees taking him in her mouth. Sucking and slurping him. He had cum 2 times inside her mouth but she wanted more.

"God you are such a cock slut" pulling away from his cock she looked at him.

"Only for you daddy" he growled and pulled her back to his cock. Fucking her mouth. Calling her dirty words that made her wet and in need of something inside of her.

They spent the rest of the day sucking and playing with each other. No penetration. He wants to wait for that to be sure it is something she wants to do because she wants it to happen not because she is high with sexual need. He wants that to be special to her, something she will remember for the rest of her life. They slept on his bed again naked as can be. Both happy and content. What could possibly go wrong from this point on?


	9. Already Broken

The weekend came and went. Jongin was now officially in a relationship with his niece. He was over the moon but at the same time weirded out. Maybe with time it would all start to feel normal. Over the weekend they asked each other questions to get to know one another. She really did live a sheltered live and it amazed him how no one took advantage of that. He also learned that she only had 2 good friends one which was in a relationship with her brother. It also amazed him how her friends didn't know how innocent she really was.

After finishing up his work he looked at the clock. It was only 12:15pm, time for lunch. He was sure both Baekhyun and Chanyeol would bring him more to do. He quickly made his way to the cafeteria to get food, he stood behind Hyuna as he took out his phone to text Suzy. He quickly texted her asking her how her day was when he heard someone call for him. Looking up he saw Hyuna had moved and was now near the salad bar. She smiled at him, when he got up to her she turned her whole body around towards him.

"So, how is our little Kai doing?"

"You know not to call me that anymore" he mumbled at her as he looked down at his phone seeing that he got a reply back.

"Please, that's all I know. Why the hell would I call you by your real name"

"Because I'm not a fuckboy anymore"

"No, you're more of a daddy than fuckboy. I heard how you fucked Stacey a month ago and here I am waiting for my invitation"

"Just move if you aren't going to eat" he said as he moved around her to get food. He could hear her laugh and then make her way towards him. Jongin knew for a while that she was thirsty for some dick and has been wanting his for years. Did he want her? Maybe once upon a time until one of his good friends came up to him and asked him not to do anything. His friend was still trying to figure out how to ask her out. She was a hot piece of ass and every male and female wanted her.

"You shouldn't play hard to get Kai, You know I'll let you do whatever you want with me. My body is at your mercy"

Usually he didn't mind this 'flirting' get to him but he was not with Suzy and he wasn't going to lose her to anything stupid.

"Look" he said as he put his tray down and looked straight at her with honest eyes. "You are beautiful. I'm not going to deny that you don't have an amazing body. However, because I am now in a relationship, I don't want this anymore. I like my girl and no matter how hard you try it's just not going to happen. Even if I was single, I wouldn't touch you. My friend likes you, why don't you go try to figure out who he is. I promise you that will last longer than a one night stand"

Picking up his tray he went to his normal table where he found both of his friends sitting there with smiles on their faces. Baekhyun was about to say something when his phone started to ring. Looking at who it was he picked up.

"Hey"

"Hi" he heard her whisper. She didn't sound right... something was off.

"You okay?"

"No, can you pick me up? Please"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Promise" he hung up the phone and got up only to be stopped by Baekhyun.

"Suzy isn't feeling well, I need to go pick her up but after I drop her home I'll be back. Cover for me"

He didn't wait for them to say anything and just left them as he ran to his desk to get his keys.

___

He never made it back to work. Suzy was quiet the whole entire car ride home. As soon as they entered their home, she ran to her room and locked the door. He tried to talk to her but she wasn't replying back and just kept quiet. 

He called his boss what was going on and that he wouldn't be able to make it back to work. Luckily Suho was a good boss and friend that he let him have the rest of the day off. He then called Baekhyun pleading him to come over and talk to her since he wasn't able to get anything out of her.

Through out the day Jongin tried to get her to talk but it was futile. Nothing was working. Did he fuck up already? Hopefully it was a quick fix.

After a few more hours the guys finally made it and Baekhyun ran towards Suzy's room and within seconds he was inside.

Both Jongin and Chanyeol went out to get food. When they got back only Baekhyun was out of the room. Before Jongin could ask questions he saw the other male shake his head. Seemed like he only went out to get food and water for Suzy because he was back in the room after a while.

"Did I fuck up?" Jongin asked Chanyeol after being fed up of the quietness.

"I don't think so, you guys were good last night right?"

"Yeah! We talked during the weekend. We kissed and touched but we didn't have sex yet. It was just a lot of kissing. Then we talked about everything. Our lives, our favorite things, how we grew up and such. We fell asleep on my bed cuddling and woke up with smiles on our faces. I kissed her good morning. Ate breakfast and dropped her off school as I kissed her again. Nothing was wrong"

"Then it wasn't your fault. Maybe something happened in school with her friends or maybe she has a bully. Regardless of what it is, it has nothing to do with you"

"But it does" both males looked up and saw Baekhyun come out of the hallway alone. He looked tired and sad that he went to sit on Chanyeol's lap before looking at Jongin.

Jongin looked back at him confused as hell.

"Your past is back to haunt you. Her teacher saw you kissing Suzy and is now blackmailing her"

"What the fuck?!? How?"

"Well, her teacher knows that Suzy is living with her uncle and doesn't have a boyfriend. Of course Suzy told her that you are her boyfriend and went to pick her up however, her teacher knows you too. She knows her uncle's name is Kim Jongin and she personally knows you"

"How??" Jongin yelled as he stood up about to lose it. How was something so beautiful already falling apart?

"Your ex Jongin. Her teacher is Jung Krystal and she wants you guys to break up or she will tell the officials. What's worse about this all is that she isn't doing it because it's incest but because she wants you back. Krystal wants you back"

Jongin fell on the couch wondering how the fuck his luck already ran out. How was Suzy already getting plucked out of his life and all because of a crazy psycho?

Before he could do anything his phone rang. He looked to see who it was only to see that he has no idea who it is. He picked up only to regret it.

"Hi babe, long time no talk. Did you miss me?" the other voice said. The voice that he loved and caused him misery for years. Now he hated her voice.

Fuck him and his luck.


	10. The Ultimatum

"What the fuck do you want?" he sneered on the phone. Wanting her to know how much his hatred for her ran inside his system.

"Oh, don't be like that" she whined. He knew what she was trying to do. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and how lovely Suzy was doing too"

"Stay the fuck away from her"

"You know I can't, I'm her teacher Kai. Which reminds me, why didn't you tell her about your nickname and how many women you had wrapped around your little finger?"

"You fucking told her WHAT!?!?"

Jongin was livid. He hadn't told Suzy about his past because they JUST started their relationship. He was planning on telling her in a few months or before she would tell him that she is ready to take it to the next level. He was never going to keep it a secret but for this thing to just spill everything out, he understood why Suzy came home broken hearted.

"Oh come on Kai, every fucking woman in this town knows who the fuck you are. Every father knows you too. Hell my mother knows you because you fucked her. She was bound to know sooner or later."

"That part of MY life was NOT your responsibility to tell her. It was MINE. It's MY past, how fucking dare you"

"Oh please, stop acting like a little bitch and thank me that I told her. Besides this is not why I called you. I want you back K-"

"Well I'm not for fucking sale and I am never going back with you, you fucking bitch"

And just like that he hung up and made his way to Suzy's room only to see the door closed again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on her door. She never said anything nor did the door open. He felt someones hand on his back and knew who it belonged to.

"Go in and leave your phone with me. I don't want her calling you while your with Sue. She needs you and you need to tell her things and answer her questions"

Jongin nodded his head and was about to enter when there was a knock on the front door. Looking at Baekhyun they both thought the same thing.

There was just no fucking way that, that is her.

Chanyeol came forward to them both not knowing what to do. Until Suzy's door opened and showed the female with her phone in her hands.

"She says that if you don't open the door she is going to call the cops on you"

Groaning in frustration, he turned around and punched a hole in the wall.

"Hey, calm down. If anything that bitch doesn't know we are here. We can hide in your room or Sue's room and record everything on our phones. Beside's I don't think she has proof that you guys are together. Call her bullshit. Just remember that we are here for you guys okay?" Chanyeol said to Jongin as he patted his back. Both males went inside different rooms with their phones ready to record. Both Suzy and Kai went to the door to open it when Kai turned around and quickly pecked her lips.

"Once she leaves we will talk okay? I promise nothing will change" he whispered to her as he also kissed her forehead. Turning around he opened the door only to see his ex. She still looks young and still is gorgeous after all these years but he wasn't going to fall for it. He let her in his home as he closed the door making sure the youngest one stayed behind him at all times.

"About time and If I were you I would be more mindful of my words. You don't want to push my buttons by accident don't you?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Jongin wasn't going to play her games.

"I told you already. I want you"

"Well I don't want you"

"That's too bad. You see, you honestly only have 2 choices. Either yes or no"

"My answer is no" he saw her smile as she turned around and sat on his couch. Now he needed to burn that couch and get a new one.

"You haven't even heard what I have to say babe. Listen, either you go out with me and then eventually marry me or you go to jail"

"Jail for what?"

"For sexually abusing a minor oh and raping her"

"What? I never touched her, where the hell did you think about that??" by now he could feel Suzy's hands grabbing his shirt as she started to tremble.

"Are you sure? Because I saw you kissing her and I heard her talking to her friends."

"I kissed her cheeks like any parent would or do you have a picture that says otherwise? Also the fact that you heard her talking to her friends about her boyfriend, doesn't mean shit. You and I know very well who had sex at the age of 12 and who had sex at the age of 15. I can promise you i'm the later one"

Krystal looked at him with hatred in her eyes but it quickly left. She smiled and looked behind him.

"You are right, I don't have proof of that kiss but I do have a recording of her talking about her boyfriend"

"Yeah and did she manage to say who her boyfriend was by any chance?"

"Amazingly yes she did. She said and I quote 'My uncle and I are in a relationship!' From what I understand, you are the one taking care of her"

"Doesn't mean shit Krystal. I have a half brother, she could be talking about him or"

"OR Suzy could be talking about me!" Everyone turned their heads to the voice only to find Baekhyun there smiling like an idiot. He walked towards Suzy and pulled her out of hiding only to hug her and kiss her on the lips. Leaving Krystal in total surprise.

"You see darling, this little lady is like my niece or daughter, whatever you prefer honestly. She calls me samchon and we entered a father daughter relationship over the weekend. I honestly don't think that's any of your business but considering this whole thing is going out of proportions I think I might have to tell you thing."

"Do you honestly think I am a fucking idiot? Someone you can lie to?" both Jongin and Baekhyun stood stiff knowing she had something else up her sleeve.

"Listen here I am giving you the ultimatum right now. I am giving you a week to think this through. I have been Suzy's teacher for the past 2 years. I know her inside and out. Shy, quiet, nerd Suzy. Only hangs out with Jessica the slut and Irene the whore. While they are talking about their sexual adventures, Suzy is quiet and doesn't know what to say because she is innocent and pure. However, here she comes with this new aura. First I see you kissing her lips, like a lover does when saying good bye. Then the confidence, which honestly I was very happy about for a second until I remembered the kiss. Can you imagine my surprise when she started to talk to her friends about her sexual adventures? With her uncle non the less? Then it hits me, you are her uncle. The one that took her in when her mother passed away. You can't fuck with me Kai, I know your family. I know everything and your gay friend won't be able to help you now."

She said as she stood up from the couch and walked towards him. Her started to trace his lips as she stood really closed to him.

"You either take me back and marry me within a year or you go to jail. You know more than anyone that I don't make false statements or promises. One way or another I will get the evidence I need to throw you under the bus. Not only will you end up in jail baby but your girl will be viewed as a little whore ready to get fucked by grown men and who is into incest kink. You decide honey. Remember all that good fucking we have done, I can give you all of that and more"

She kissed the corner of his lips quickly as she walked away towards the door.

"One week Kai bear!"

With that she slammed the door shut leaving them all out of breath and wondering what their next steps would be.


	11. Figuring It Out

"You should talk to Suzy about, you know, things. Yeol and I can wait here and come up with some sort of a plan."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it over dinner after you guys are done. It's 5pm right now, plenty of time"

Jongin nodded his head and made his way towards Suzy's room. After Krystal had left, Suzy left for her room leaving them to talk. He felt horrible, he had everything planned out on how he was going to tell her. He was truly never going to keep it a secret. He felt relieved when he found her door opened and her on her bed laying on her side. He went in and closed the door. He stood there for a good second before getting on the bed as well looking at the ceiling.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her not knowing where to start or what to say. He felt her move and looked her way only to see she was in the same position as him. 

"Everything?" she whispered to him. He could hear her scared tone.

"I-I really don't know where to start. Ask me questions and I'll answer them. Everything"

From the corner of his eyes he could see her nod her head and bite her lip.

"Did you-did you plan on using me? Like you did with all the other women? Am I just a- um.. a pussy to you?"

His head turned to look at her as her tears started to fall. He turned his body to face her and grabbed her face to make sure she was looking at him.

"No. Never. I was never planning that. I never thought about that and you aren't just a pussy. You are Suzy. My sister's daughter, my niece and my love. I never imagined in all my years that I would fall for someone so fast like I did with you. We just met and you already have me wrapped around your finger. From the moment I met you, you made my heart race and confused the living shit out of me. You frightened me to be honest. However, I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret falling for you. I don't care about your age and I don't regret kissing or tasting you"

He caressed her face not knowing if it was okay to kiss her but she surprised him by kissing him. It was a sweet and tender kiss. Almost as if she was saying I believe you which he took no matter what. She pulled away after a while and turned to look at him and grabbed his hands into hers.

"Do you really go to a whore house?" she asked.

"Yes I do or did. No point in going if I have you, not that I'm talking about sex but that you are in my life now and I don't want to cheat on you"

She smiled which made his heart beat faster and made it happy.

"Will you go back?"

"No love. I will never go back. Even if you point a gun to my head" She kissed his knuckles and he moved closer to her.

"Is it true that every women in town knows how you fuck? Like did you actually fuck her mom??"

He groaned. He never hated his man whore ways more than he does now. Why did he have to be a casanova and be horny all the time.

"Yes and yes. I like sex, I'm not going to lie to you. I really really like sex and you have no idea how many times I thought about fucking you AND loving you. I was also a fucking idiot back when I was a teen and a casanova. I liked the attention I got. Even from males. I lived for it and welcomed it. I did fuck a few moms as a teen and maybe as an adult. Do I regret it? Yes. A hundred percent yes"

"Will you miss your man whore ways?"

"Fuck no. I have you. I'll be your man whore. I'll be your sex slave. I will do whatever you want me to do"

Again she kissed him. This time the kiss was a bit aggressive. Almost passionate. She pulled away when they were out of breath and looked straight into his eyes before asking him.

"Do you still love her?"

"No baby, I don't. If anything I hate her. I despise her. For hurting me and for hurting you. Especially for hurting you."

"I want to know. Your story with her, can you tell me?"

Jongin smiled at her and kissed her lips before pulling back. He pulled her closer so he could hug her and take in her scent before starting his story.

"I've known Krystal since a long time ago actually. I just never really paid attention to her or knew her like a friend. She was just there. It's true that she was fucking everything with a dick since she was 12. She got to me when I was 15. She was my first but definitely not my last. Yeah I was a man whore but she was a slut. It wasn't until high school that I noticed her. Like actually noticed her as a person. In college I noticed her as a woman. I fell in love with her. I proposed to her and she said yes. We were to be married. However, I knew for a while that she was cheating on me. I didn't want to believe it. I kept telling myself that she would never do something like that.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were getting angry with me about it. They knew that our relationship was toxic. It took me almost a year to see it. When I found her with one of my good friends. It broke my heart. I stopped my man whore ways when I got with her but it started back up after she broke it off. I wasn't good enough for her or whatever it was she said. She loved me but she wanted more. Yeah I fucked her mom but it was after we broke up and I made sure she saw it. After that I fucked the mother of her next fiancé and because older women talked really dirty and it turned me on, I fucked 2 more. Then I went to the whore house, where I saw her again. Having an orgy. Again breaking my heart so I experimented with males. I liked it. Which reminds me.... I might have fucked Baekhyun as Chanyeol watched but I promise it was a one deal thing.... Yeol's little man wasn't doing well with all the sex they were having. Anyways, I had heard she was kicked out of the whore house since she gave a few girls herpes. She lied on her paper work so now they do regular testing and checkups to keep everyone safe. After that I never saw her again. Until today"

"Wow......" she whispered.

"I'm sorry"

Jongin kissed her hands, fingers, wrists and arms. Making sure she knew how much she loves her with each kiss, as she took her time to think about everything and her next question.

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Never. Not unless you want me to leave. Like I said whatever you want princess, I'm your slave"

Suzy giggled as she kept looking into her eyes. Jongin saw her look serious for a bit before she took him by surprise. She got up and straddled his hips as she took his hands into hers.

"So I have a better question now and you have to answer okay?"

He nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"Do you like a having sex with a woman? or a man more?"

He laughed. Out of all the questions this was the one that she thought of. He looked up at her and saw her pout her lips. Quickly he sat up and kissed her with hunger and need. He pulled away and smirked at her.

"I like them both equally. They keep my cock nice a warm. However, once I try your little pussy I am sure to love yours out of everyone I had. I'll be addicted to you as soon as I get to taste you. Your little cunt will be the only thing on my mind, that I can promise you."

They were about to kiss each other when they heard a knock on the door and found Yeol smirking at them. Jongin's hands on her ass and her arms around his neck.

"Aren't you two adorable? I would actually love to watch you two fuck but my babe is hungry so if you guys could hurry up that would be fan-fucking-tastic" was all he said as he walked away leaving Suzy and Jongin to giggle.

"Rain check?" he asked her as she groped her ass.

"Okay"

___

"Chan and I were thinking that it might be better if Suzy takes public transportation to school. It would make sense since today was her first day back and you wanted to make sure she got there on time. Tomorrow and for the rest of the year she takes public transportation so it looks like thats the original plan. Same thing with her getting back home. If anything happens we will pick her up and we will update you with anything that happens."

"Sounds like a plan, that was the original plan anyways" Jongin said as he took a bite out of his pasta.

"We were also thinking that maybe she should stay with us for a few nights"

"Why?" Suzy asked as she put her cup of water down.

"Well, right now you guys are at your honey moon stage. You just got together so you guys will want to kiss.... a lot. Jongin might take it to the extreme and give you hickeys. Which Krystal will see if she is your teacher and will get evidence. Even if you say you have a boyfriend, she could take it the wrong way. You saw how she is"

"Oh." she said as she looked down on her food. Jongin saw how sad she got at the thought of being away from him for too long.

"No, She can stay here with me. I won't do anything stupid that can raise alarms. I am very well aware of what Krystal can do. After all I did date her for some time, so don't worry, I won't mark her"

Jongin could see Baekhyun eyeing him and wondering if he could trust him but he decided to just let it go. Chanyeol stood up and was gathering the dishes so that the dessert could be brought out. Baekhyun turned to look at Suzy to have her full attention.

"Listen, we need to know what you told your friends. That way we can figure out what you said vs what Krystal heard. So be honest with us and tell us everything that was said and by who. I'll keep notes"

Jongin helped Chanyeol out so that they could all hear and nothing was would go missed. As soon as they were all sitting down with a piece of apple pie she started to talk.

"Well, I talked a bit about it in the morning before heading to class but I didn't say much. I just told them that I got a boyfriend and that we got to second base but then the bell rang so I couldn't tell them that much. It was during lunch that I told them a lot more. The reason why I told them is because they themselves have boyfriends or in Irene's case a daddy. They trust me with their secret so I am trusting you guys with theirs. I know now why their relationship is kept a secret. Jessica is in a relationship with her older brother Taek. He's like 5 years older than her and they started their relationship when she was 13. Then Irene is in a relationship with her father who is the principle of the school. Mr. Kim and if Krystal were to say anything to him he might be able to give us time to run away or something. 

So anyways, we went to the roof top and they started to ask me questions about everything. From when mom died to what happened yesterday. During that time they asked questions mostly about me being innocent and not really knowing what they were talking about or understanding. We switched numbers so we can text each other and they can um.. help me with things. I don't really remember much of our conversation since it all happened quick-"

Soon Chanyeol interrupts her with an idea.

"Call them. Tell them our situation. Tell them that we need to know what was said because if its only a bit of the conversation we can definitely swing it to our benefit but even if she heard everything she might be taking it the wrong way too"

Suzy nodded and went to her room to call her friends to let them know. Jongin was hanging by a thread. He wanted this day to be over so they can start over like nothing happened. He just wanted to snuggle with his girl and just sleep everything away. After a few more minutes Suzy came back with her phone in hand setting it on the table.

"Ok go" Suzy said as she sat on the chair next to her uncle.

"Basically all Sue said was that she got a boyfriend and that she is madly in love with him and she wants our help on how to be more like a woman to help with his sex needs. She didn't say any names at all. Though I can see why teacher Jung would think its her uncle" one voice said as another started to talk.

"Yeah, towards the end we asked her if her relationship was with her uncle because let's face it the only guy she has met these past few weeks has been her uncle. However, before she could answer that question teach came over and asked for us to leave so she can talk to Sue. Which we did. We waited outside the door and heard some of the conversation they were having." The other voice from before pitched in at this time.

"We just heard bits about her uncle fucking mothers, going to whore houses and how Sue should be careful. We didn't hear it all but when we heard teacher Jung coming to the door we hid behind the stairs and let her leave before we went to see if she was okay. She just told us we needed to talk her to the nurses office because she wasn't feeling well. Suzy never once said or told anyone that it was her uncle she was in a relationship with..... I think you guys should be okay but if you need anything"

"Just let us know. Irene and I will be there with whatever you need. Even if it is staying at someone else's house she can stay with us. I promise that my brother wont touch her. However Irene's dad is a diff story.... but I'm sure if you talk to him he won't"

"Shut up Jessica. He fucked you 3 times out of the billions times you have slept over"

"Duh! That's why I said it's a different story. Beside's your dad has a nice cock, I wouldn't mind ridi-"

"GIRLS!" Suzy yelled as she looked up her face red as a tomato. They quickly said their good byes and hung up before she spoke again. "Sorry about them, they are just excited that I finally get to talk to them about things and understand what cock means."

"That's okay, I'm just happy you found good friends" Baekhyun says as he hugs her. Pulling back he looks at Jongin before speaking. "If everything they said is true, which I won't deny, you have nothing to worry about. She has no proof, Suzy didn't say anything that might incriminate you and let's not forget you never touched her nor fucked her. Now, Chan and I need to go home since it's late and I am sure our puppers is hungry. Jongin I'll see you tomorrow and sweetheart, I'll talk to you soon"

____

Jongin was on the verge of falling asleep after thinking for a few hours after he settled in bed only to hear his door opening. He looked over and saw his princess walking in with a bathrobe on.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he sat up.

"No, I just, I'm just. Okay, I'm just worried that this could all end and I don't want it to end when it just started so I was wondering if I could sleep with you. Not in a sex way but just cuddle and to feel your warmth so I know it's not a lie that I have you. So that when I wake up tomorrow, you will be the first thing I see"

Smiling at her confession he pulled the blanket and told her to hope in only to warn her before getting in.

"Just so you know, I tend to sleep in the nude. I could go get boxer"

"No it's okay. Sleep naked, I wore something so that you wouldn't have to worry about me, though I kinda wish I was nude too"

"I would love it if you did but lets not push it"

Suzy nodded and took off her robe only to reveal she was wearing a pink teddy dress that left nothing to the imagination. No thong in sigh. She climbed on his bed and hugged his waste as she raised her leg to his waist.

"Baby, I need you to be tame or else I might take you tonight. You won't be able to walk and Krystal will know what is going on."

Just like that she brought her leg down and went on her back. Jongin turned to his side and hugged her instead. She brought his hands to her breast and closed her eyes. He smiled and played with her nipples as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 


	12. The Plan

**Day 1:**

She woke up that morning feeling refreshed and better than yesterday. Suzy woke up with a hand on her breast and a leg around her waste. She could feel her lovers dick on her thigh which made her freeze. Not knowing what to do she waited until her alarm clock sounded. She felt him move and took her shot in leaving the bed which worked in her favor. Once she was up she noticed that she was naked and her gown was on the floor on his side.

Quickly she picked up her robe and moved to get ready for school. She woke up early to take public transportation today. Which means she would be out of the house before he would wake up. No good morning kiss or good morning anything. After getting ready and eating breakfast, she quickly made her way to her uncles room and saw him on his stomach with his ass out. She kissed his lips and went on her way. Everything was going according to plan and hopefully she didn't have to deal with her teacher much until she got a text message.

_Teacher Jung: Be good today princess_

She felt sick and couldn't wait to be with her friends. She wasn't sure how long the torture would go on for but at least she had 4 more months before summer vacation would begin.

After another hour and she finally arrived at school and saw the very person she didn't want to see waiting for her at the school gates.

"Well miss Kim it seems you arrived on time today and on public transportation. Should I be concerned for your well being?"

But before Suzy could answer Principle Kim called her over to ask her for a favor. Without making him wait she glared at Suzy and made her way over to him. Soon enough she was joined by her friends.

"Don't worry, I told daddy all about it and he promises to keep her at bay"

"Thanks Irene" Suzy hugged the raven haired girl named Irene. Pulling away she saw Jessica walking towards her.

"Hey girly, ready for hell?" Suzy bit her lip and nodded, hoping her day wouldn't be so terrible.

___

It wasn't. Krystal was everywhere. Not just making her life a living hell while in class but outside class as well. She could see how Irene's father was trying to help her out. Sometimes it worked other times, not so much. She wondered how long she would have to deal with all of this but from what her uncle told her, Krystal always got what she wanted and that scared her.

Her day ended snuggling up to her uncle while eating ice cream. She had told him everything that happened and he got angry wondering if they could press charges. Which they decided against. Again she slept in his bed in one of his shirts. They kissed and touched for a while but nothing too serious that could raise alarms.

For the rest of the week this was her life and she hated it. Going to school in the morning, getting harassed by your teacher, only to come home crying to her uncles arms.

___

**Day 14:**

2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks and Krystal was only getting worse. Her classmates were able to tell something was going on. That even Oh Sehun, the school's playboy, came up to her to ask her if she was okay. He had just witness Krystal calling her a whore and telling Suzy to go to a strip joint to sell her body. 

"You should seriously go to the principle and complain about it. I'll even go with you. She is seriously crossing the line here" he said to her and he brought her to the cafeteria and even sat down with her at her table where her friends were waiting.

"What happened??" Jessica asked as she hugged Suzy. Sehun told them everything that he saw and heard. Both females were angry, livid and wanted to do something. Anything but they knew if they did, things wouldn't end well for Suzy.

"Listen if you ask me, the whole student body wouldn't hesitate to speak out loud and let the school board what is going on. Even kids not in our grade are hearing and seeing everything that bitch is doing!"

"Careful mister Oh, people might think you are talking about them. Why don't you run along to where you belong?" they heard a voice sneer at them. Sehun stood up and looked at the woman making Suzy's life a living hell. Suzy pushed Jessica away in fear of what might happen and stood up.

"No." by now everyone in the lunch room hushed and looked at what was going on. 

"Excuse me?" Krystal said surprised and amused at his audacity. 

"You heard me. No. I am going to stay here with my friend Suzy and keep calling you bitch if I want to."

"Mister Oh, You are aware that I am a teacher at this school. Even if I am not your home room teacher I can still expel you" Krystal said challenging Sehun.

"Yeah and I don't give a fuck. I'm sure you know who my father is. I am also sure you know what his status in this country is. I am not scared of you and I will speak up for my friend. Pretty sure everyone at school will too"

"I don't need you to threaten me with your father mister O-"

"Then you will do well to leave her alone before I get daddy dearest to do it for me"

Suzy felt how much hatred was being sent her way. 

"I always get what I want and nobody is going to stop me"

Everyone watched as she walked out. Everyone went back to what they were doing as the only 4 that mattered left the lunch room to go to the roof top. Once they were there Sehun pulled out a key and locked the door to make sure no one would walk in on them talking.

"You have a key?" Irene asked as she watched him put the key in his pocket.

"Perks of having your father be the mafia and a politician. So does anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

They didn't tell him much. Just bits here and there but after a while they could see that he had figured it out.

"So you are basically fucking your uncle, someone Jung wants, and getting threads by that bitch?"

"Well no, we haven't fucked yet. I'm still a virgin"

"So keep it that way. Worst case scenario is that you guys fuck and she calls the cops even with a bull shit excuse. They test you and bam they see that have been fucking. His DNA would be in you even if you guys use a condom. His saliva would most likely be on your cunt and then on the condom which would then have his cum inside it."

"We can't keep hiding though. One day I will be ready and will want to give myself to him. Even if that day is a year or two from now we can't keep living like this. I can't keep dealing with this shit"

"Listen honey, you ain't the only bitch having an incest affair. Daddy dearest fucks me to oblivion not just because I have a good boy pussy but because we actually love each other. I haven't met anyone that has an incest relationship. So I will keep your secret and will try to help you out. If anything I could ask my daddy to take care of her and problem solved." Sehun said as he sat back on his hands.

"Wait, but you fuck girls?" Jessica said obviously confused with everything.

"Babe, I'm bi and it's called keeping a cover. Daddy knows what I am doing and its keeping everyone away from our business. Nothing to it. If you want we can be an item. Hell we can pretend like we going out so we can keep her in her place if you don't like the killing her and making sure she stays dead plan. We can do it for the rest of the year. Then in the summer you are free to do whatever the fuck you want to do"

Both Irene and Jessica looked at Suzy with wide eyes.

"Not to mention that you will have Sehun's family protecting you if she ever wants to do anything to you!" Irene squealed liking the idea.

"No bull! Knowing that Sehun's dad approves of you as his potential daughter in law would be even better! Can you imagine her face when she finds out?" Jessica said just as excited.

"I don't know"

"Think about it tuts. My offer won't be there for long. If I have guessed it correctly Irene's papa knows about it hence why he is helping a fellow incest relationship. Oh please don't give me that face Bae, I seen you guys fucking once in the office. You are one dirty little whore for her daddy. Same goes for you Jung. Indecent public display of affection at a park?? Really?? Like hello, my dad has cameras everywhere and sometimes I am bored so I go and scavenge around in the camera room to see what is going on. That's how I found you Jung. You Bae, I actually walked in on you giving him head and once getting your cunt getting fucked."

Sehun got up and stretched. Lunch was almost over and he needed to get to class. Taking out the key he looked at them one last time.

"Tell me tomorrow if you want in on my plan. Talk it over with your uncle. I'll be waiting here tomorrow around the same time. Bye ladies" 

At that moment she knew that maybe just maybe everything would go back to normal. Well somewhat normal at least.


	13. The First Taste

Jongin wasn't keen on having Suzy pretend she had a boyfriend. Especially when he is the son of a mafia lord. He had until tonight to tell her what his decision would be. He was currently on his way home after work. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had left before he did and went to check on her. So far everything was good. Driving he kept thinking about the maybe kisses that would happen between his girl and that boy. Even if she did promise he wouldn't touch her he still didn't believe it. Boys will be boys after all.

Once he got home and parked his car there was a red convertible waiting outside the elevator. Which was odd since no one ever parks there. He was walking right up the elevator when the door opened showing a very pretty male. _wait did he just think this guy was pretty??_

"Hello, You must be Suzy's uncle. Kim Jongin is it?"

"Yes and you are?" Jongin said taking a step back not knowing what was going on.

"My name is Luhan. I'm Sehun's father and he told me what was going on. He also told me he would help your little girl out and I want to know what your answer is"

He stiffen and looked around making sure no one heard. Especially if Krystal was lurking around.

"Don't bother. I had my boys search and clear out the garage. So it's them and us. Your secret is safe with me."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me because I am Sehun's biological father and Sehun's lover. So I know why you worry and I know what is going on. Your ex lover is out to get you and thinks has figured out that you are sleeping with your niece but you have yet to taste the forbidden fruit. So technically she isn't all right or all wrong. Sehun just want's to help out another incest relationship. In order to make sure my boy is protected I need to know your answer."

"I just have concerns about things and if Krystal decides to question their relationship. She would find it odd how they just started dating out of the blue"

"Don't worry. My men and I have come out with a plan. I would ask to go up to your apartment but from what your girl has told Sehun, we might not be able to talk it out in your apartment. Why don't you call her and tell her to put on some clothes. I'll send my men up there to make sure there aren't any bugs installed in your apartment."

Jongin couldn't do much but follow his orders. He quickly looked in the car and found a handsome young man waiting for his father. That had to be Sehun. After the 3rd ring Suzy finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey" he whispered making sure that no one would be able to hear him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay. Can you do me a favor and put on some clothes? I'll be going upstairs with Sehun and his dad"

"Oh! okay"

They quickly hung up and made their way towards the elevators as someone got into the red car and drove it away. 4 guys went into the elevator along with them. The ride was quiet but relaxing in a weird way. As soon as they got to the top, Luhan whistled at how rich Jongin could be.

"It's not the pent house"

"No but it's near what it could be"

Once inside they saw Suzy wearing a big shirt along with some shirts. She smiled at them as she made her way to her uncle. Jongin smiled at her and kissed her lips before pulling away. He saw Luhan's bodyguards go around the home looking for something. After 10 minutes they came back with a small camera and a small microphone. Luhan tsk'ed at Krystal's failed attempt.

"Bring it home and have some fun with her. Don't destroy it yet. I want to show her not to mess with my boy"

"Sir" 2 of them left as one stayed near the door and the other went out to the balcony. They left no room for fucks up.

They all sat down on the couch.

"So I know you guys have a dilemma and I want to help. Of course I don't give shit for free but my son asked me to wave it this once. I don't usually do this but because he has never asked me to wave anything, I will do it this one time. So take it now before shit gets real" Luhan said as he made Sehun sit on his lap.

"Listen, I will not fuck your daughter. If we need to kiss to show her we are an item then we will kiss. If I need to touch her ass then I will but other than that, nothing else will happen if you are worried. If you guys want to fuck I recommend waiting at least a month or 2 before doing it. We need to make this as real as possible. We will exchange numbers tonight. Tomorrow and the rest of the week, we will make it seem like we are just friends and that now have an interest in you. Next week I can steal a kiss from you in front of everyone during lunch and ask you on a date. Which baby cakes, you will need to tell your friends about our secret and what we are doing. As you know Principal Kim now knows about you and your uncle so if he see's us he will question it. So he needs to know. On the 3rd week we can say we have been on at least 4 or 5 days. That week I will be asking you to be my girlfriend.

From there we can figure out when we went to 2nd and 3rd base. That way if the bitch wants to call the cops and do a test on you, we can say you lost it with me when in reality you lost it to him. From then we keep pretending. Finally you will have 2 months off during the summer which you can do whatever the fuck your little pussy and his cock want to do. Hell go on vacation for all I care and fuck like wild bunnies. Just note when we head back into the new school year, we will break up after a few months in. We can still be friends but we won't be exclusive. I still need to keep up my play boy image so that daddy and I can keep fucking"

Sehun leaned back on Luhan's chest and started to kiss his jaw. Jongin looked away and wasn't sure what to do until he felt Suzy lace her fingers with his.

"We can do it. I know we can. That will stop her from thinking it's you and! It will keep her away from us! What do you say?"

Jongin smiled at his little girl. Maybe it would be enough to get shit on her and have a restraining order on her. Hell even get her to go to jail. He looked back at the other two only to see them kissing with passion and need.

"Okay, let's do it"

Sehun pulled away and smiled at them before getting up from the couch. Luhan soon followed.

"Usually a contract is done with blood but because my son asked for this we wont. Let's shake as our better halves watch us"

They shook hands and after a few more seconds they left Jongin's apartment. 

As he turned around after locking the door, Suzy was standing there with just the shirt on. Her shorts, panty and bra where on the floor.

"I was actually wearing something else to surprise you so that you could say yes. I miss kissing you and touching you. So I was hoping this would make you want to do those things."

Jongin walked towards her as she talked. He lifted the shirt and took it off of her only to leave her naked. He licked his lips and smirked at her.

"I think I'm going to have dessert before dinner"

He took her hand and made her sit on the dinning room table and then made her lay down. He spread her legs wide open and salivated at her little cunt. As he kept looking at her he sat down and pulled her forward. Jongin's cock was already hard with excitement. One day he was going to have all of her but for now eating her out would do.

__

He was eating her for a good 30 minutes. Always leaving her on edge every time she was near. He could hear her cries and please. He could feel how much she wanted and needed to release by just her pulling on his hair and her moving her hips. Her moans were music to his ears and he didn't give a shit if the neighbors could hear how destroyed she was. Calling him daddy and screaming her please.

His mouth was full of her juices and his fingers as well. He pulled away to see what a mess he made. Taking his phone he took another picture of her.

"Is my little slut still needy? Hmm? You want to cum don't you princess?"

"Yes daddy, please let me cum. Please, I'll do anything" she cried as her hands pulled his shirt to make him go back down to eating her.

"Now now, I will decide when I eat you again. Stay here like a good little girl and I will be right back" he said as he walked into his room to take off his clothes and started a warm bath for them. He could hear her cry louder now and he could only laugh at his needy little whore. To think this was all because she wanted him to finish eating her. Jongin wondered how she will be when it's his cock.

"PLEASE COME BACK DADDY. PLEASE PLEASE!" she yelled in despair. He knew her pussy was asking for more. Burning and wanting to feel relieved. He was going to give it to her. His little bitch had no idea how dirty her uncle is. As soon as the bath was done, he turned off the water and grabbed two towels and put them on the side of the bathtub as he made his way towards his little girl. She was still chanting please over and over again. Moving her body trying to find release. He stops her from moving and makes her sit up. Suzy starts to cry all over again thinking that he isn't going to make her cum. He cups her face and wipes her tears away.

"Baby, why are you crying? Daddy is going to help you cum and you are going to cum so good, this pussy will be sore"

He then turned her around and made sure her back was to his chest. He put his arms over her shoulders and spread her legs wide open.

"Remember how I told you I am addicted to sex baby?" he felt her head nod and her breathing getting fast. Her left hand grabbed his hair as the other grabbed one of his hands.

"Well princess, I'm about to show you a whole new world right now. So don't be scared. Just remember that we eat on this table every night."

And just like that he brought his hand down to her pussy and started to rub her clit slowly.

"Yes, god yes" she started to moan making his cock curve to his stomach. He could feel her starting to shake which only made me rub faster. Her hand pulled his hair as the pleasure was overwhelming her. She wanted to close her legs and stop him but it was all futile. As his right hand was working her clit, his left was keeping her legs wide open.

She started to scream out no over and over again and he knew what to do. Like a motorboat his middle finger flicked her clit even faster. Insanely fast that her orgasm hit her. She screamed as she kept pulling his hair then without warning she started to squirt all over the dinning room table. Right where they sit to eat. Wet trails and puddles all over the surface.

"Naughty naughty girl, we eat there. Now every time we eat i will be reminded of what a nasty little slut I have. How her body came undone and how much she squirted. My perfect princess, this is what I will make you feel each time we play and fuck"

Jongin stopped rubbing her clit and smacked it. Making her jump up and kiss his lips. She could feel his cock on her back and tried to touch it but he stopped her.

"Not tonight. Today is all about you" he said as he picked her up. Suzy was still shaking from the orgasm that she moaned with each step he took. He gently put her inside the bath. She moaned when the hot water made contact with her sore clit. He got in the tub and started to rub her muscles.

"Still want me?" he whispered. Too scared to know if he pushed her buttons the wrong way.

She turned her face around to see him and quickly pecked his lips before whispering back to him "Yes and now you will only belong to me"

They kissed again making sure each one was able to feel what the other felt. Jongin never knew such happiness until now and he was never going to let it go.


	14. Heart Break

Fuck him.

Fuck him fuck him fuck him.

What the fuck was he thinking???

She is only 16 for gods sake! He made her squirt and he felt amazing but at the same time he felt horrible. It's not like he fucked her but still. She is a lot younger than him. After their bath together, he dried her and put one of his shirts on her body. She automatically fell right asleep on his bed. By the time he realized that he had put her to sleep on his bed he cursed. He could stay on her bed but after what he had done to her, Jongin didn't think it would be a great idea. She would end up getting confused. Instead of thinking about it anymore he took a deep breath and let it out after a few seconds. He turned off the lights and went to bed. Hoping tomorrow would bring in a new beginning.

___

Jongin's morning wasn't that bad. He woke up to kisses on his face and soft giggles. Cuddles for a few minutes before they needed to get up. Breakfast were pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. Coffee, tea for her. Soft good bye kisses and lingering feelings of happiness. He tried to see if he could see her walk to her bus stop but he knew he couldn't. His apartment was way too high to see her walk but he likes to think he did see her. A little bit of sunshine walking to the bus stop and then entering the bus. Making the bus illuminate brightly as he hoped that she would have a good day at school. Hoping that Sehun's idea would work.

After a few hours he was a in his office reminiscing about his morning and how perfect it was. Until he got an email from his boss telling him to stop day dreaming and to get to work.

As he kept busy, he kept getting text messages from his little lady. Innocent messages. 

_'I miss you'_

_'How are you?'_

and his favorite?

_'I think I really really like you'_

But Jongin was scared. What if she only thought she liked him? More importantly, what if it was just pure attraction to what he looked like and what he could give her? Taking a deep breath he held it for a few more seconds before letting it go.

His day went on as usual. Nothing weird happening or out of place. Both of his friends kept busy as well. Only seeing him during lunch. There were jokes and quiet times. Jongin wouldn't mind if this became normal. 

Waking up in the morning to kisses and giggles. Breakfast made by his favorite person. Maybe together showers in the morning with kisses and touches. Test messages through out the day of loving each other and missing touches. Getting home to more kisses, an amazing dinner and cuddles while watching movies. Along with the cuddles maybe more passionate kisses. The ones that leave you breathless with your heart racing and butterflies in your tummy. Then sweetly loving his future queen until she is of age to fully become his. Only to sleep next to his world. Then the cycle would start over.

That is all he wants. Then it hits him. He is in love with his niece. He is head over heels in love with her. To the point where he can see a future with her. Marrying her and having children with her. His mind and heart were playing games with him and he wasn't sure who to listen to. This is the one part he hates about himself and his day. The constant back and forth between his brain and heart.

__

The week went on. Everyday was the same as the day before. Cuddles, kisses and giggles. He never got tired of it. Everything was perfect until Friday rolled around.

It was 10:37am when the first text from Suzy came in.

_'Can I go over Jessica's place? We have to stage a date for tonight'_

Jongin kept looking at the text and wanted to say no but he knew this was for the greater good. So he texted her back with a simple _'K.'_

The next text came around lunch time while he was talking to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

_'Can I sleep over Irene's place tonight?'_

He frowned and showed his friends the text. Both males looked at Jongin as if he had an extra head.

"Kim Jongin, are you getting nervous?" Baekhyun said with eyes wide open. Jongin looked away as he put his phone on the table and took another bite of his sandwich. Chanyeol started to laugh gaining attention from everyone. Which only made Baekhyun hit him to shush him up.

"I'm... just... worried about Irene's dad is all. I mean you did hear what that other girl said!!! What if he tries something with my girl and I lose her because he went all the way with her an-"

"Hey! Calm down Jongin, I am sure that won't happen. After all Suzy isn't that type of girl. Besides she is going to wait for you okay?"

"But how are you so sure Baek?? I just. It's been a week and I just don't think my heart will be able to take it"

"Wait... are you telling us that you aren't fucking around with the whole love thing?" Chanyeol asked in a hushed voice making sure no one else can hear.

"I'm really not fucking with you guys about it. I know for a fact that I have completely fallen for her"

"Wait, hold on. The great Kim Kai is in love with a whore???"

Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol all turned their head to the voice that just spoke and there they found Hyuna with her lunch. Jongin stood up and looked straight at her.

"You do well to remember that I am in a higher position than you Miss Kim and I will not tolerate you disrespecting me or my family" Jongin said as he walked away from her and went to his desk. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed him to make sure he was okay when they saw him texting Suzy.

_'No. Go on your date with Sehun and then have him bring you home'_

He wasn't going to deal with this bullshit. Especially not his feelings. Suzy was already pushing his buttons with Sehun and there was no way she was going to fuck some random male out there.

"Just don't let your jealousy get the best of you" Chanyeol said as he patted his friends back. Baekhyun didn't say anything but walk away.

Jongin just hoped that she would follow his words.

____

It was 8pm. She said she would be back by 10pm and he already wants her back. He decided to order pizza and watch a movie but the more he did the slower time went. By the time 9:18pm rolled around Jongin was showered, ate, cleaned the kitchen, watched a movie (mind you he did skip a few boring parts), cleaned the living room and started to read a book. He was going crazy and all he wanted to do was to bring her back home. He decided to take a small nap hoping time would go faster and it did.

The next time he woke up it was 11pm. He got up and went to his room and didn't find her there. Quickly he made his way into her room then bathroom, nothing. He called her and still no answer. He then searched for Luhan's number on his phone and called him. 

When he finished talking to Luhan he learned that Sehun had dropped her off to a friends house. Saying that Jongin had given her permission to sleep over, which was not the case. Sehun gave him the address and just like that he was on his way to Irene's house. It took him about 30 minutes but he made it.

He called again hoping Suzy would answer but he got nothing. So he knocked on the door. No one came. His heart started to race and he wasn't sure what to think. He kept knocking and nothing was happening. He went around the house and saw that the back door was opened slightly. He faintly heard music playing and a quiet moan. He stood still and closed his eyes. There was no way she would cheat on him right?

Finally after a few seconds he opened his eyes and with shaky hands he pushed the door. He quietly and quickly made his way inside and saw no one in the living room, dinning room nor in the kitchen. He made his way towards the stairs and went up. As he got closer to the second floor of the home, the moans were getting louder. His heart was racing and cold sweat started to come down his face. He finally came face to face with a room where all the noises where coming from. He pushed the door opened and there he saw a male on top of another girl going at it. However Suzy was there kissing the male as she touched his face and chest. The males hands were playing with her nipples and her clit. 

His whole world stopped. He wasn't sure what to think but he knew what he had to do. He went inside and got her clothes. Soon he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the door. Once in the living room he threw her clothes at her and told her to put them on. He quickly ran up the stairs as he heard a girl shout 'DADDY!" as he saw said male running towards him. Jongin was livid and wasn't thinking straight when he saw Irene's father that he punched him hard. As soon as Jongin saw the male on the floor he ran down the stairs and pulled Suzy out the door.

Everything happened so quickly that he didn't even realize that she was shouting at him or that they were finally at his apartment. He pushed her inside and closed the door.

"What is your problem?!" Suzy screamed with anger in her eyes.

"My problem?? I fucking told you to tell Sehun to drop you off home. I didn't give you permission to stay at her fucking friends house!"

"I don't need your permission!"

"The hell you do! Not only that but you were kissing her father and you were letting him touch you!! How the hell do you think I feel??"

"It's my body and I'll let whoever I want to touch me!"

Jongin was getting angrier and angrier as they went back and forth with each other.

"So you admit to cheating on me??"

"I wasn't cheating on you if YOU AREN'T MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!! I JUST WANTED TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY FOR YOU! I WANTED TO GAIN EXPERIENCE FOR YOU!"

It hit him hard when he heard her words. They weren't anything. He never made it official. He never truly asked her to be his girlfriend. They were still uncle and niece. Anyone could have her. He laughed at how stupid he was.

"Right, I'm not your boyfriend so anyone can touch you but you know what I am? Your guardian and when I say come home, it means to come home. Now go to your room because you are grounded for a month"

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to your room NOW!"

He saw her tears come down and how ran to her room. Only to slam the door shut and to lock it.

Jongin locked the front door and turned off all the lights before heading to his room. He could hear her crying and screaming this time it didn't affect him. He promised her he wouldn't touch another female and that all he needed was her. However, it seemed like Suzy couldn't do that for him. Instead she went and had another male touch her. Almost giving herself away to a stranger.

 _'That's right, she can do whatever she wants. I won't stop her. Just like she won't stop me'_ he thought. He knew that from this moment, everything would change between them.


	15. A Little Too Late

Through out the night Jongin didn't know how to feel or what to do. The only thing that came to him was the fact that now he didn't have to worry about Krystal being on their case if nothing was happening. All Suzy did was give him one hell of a blowjob. In return Jongin gave her one hell of an orgasm.

That was all that was going to happen. Nothing more. He just thought that maybe, there was something between them, that Suzy would respect him enough to not have anyone touch her but he was wrong. So very wrong. He wanted to be an adult and go talk to her but she made it clear, they were nothing. The other half wanted to hurt her back but he knew it was wrong. Instead he got up and went to his favorite spot.

The whore house

He got out of his car with his bag and walked to the counter where he found Junhee. Paid for 3 women and a room for him to sleep in for the night. He didn't care for the cost he just needed an outlet and it worked. All his frustration went into fucking them into submission. He didn't think of Suzy at all, all he craved was the high from fucking and letting lose with no worries at all. The whole night they went at it and for the first time he felt free. No worries at all.

___

Jongin had called in late that morning after feeling new and refreshed. He arrived in the office at 10:30am and got straight to work. 

Through out the day he kept getting text messages and calls but he was too busy and too into his job to figure out who it was. It wasn't until Baekhyun came into his office with a few documents that needed to be seen and signed on that he realized what time it was and who was calling him.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Because I am busy?"

Baekhyun snorted at his friends reply.

"You always answer though"

"Baek, what do you want? If you haven't noticed I have stacks of papers I need to get through and documents I need to sign. Not only that but I am going into a meeting with Junmyeon later on. So if it isn't important, I'll text you later"

"It's not me you idiot. It's your girl"

"Sadly I don't have a girl. She made that perfectly clear yesterday"

"What?"

Jongin slammed his pen on the table as he looked up at his friend.

"Do you have anything work related for me?"

"No bu-"

"Then get out, I'm sorry but I am busy"

With that he picked up his pen and started to read and make notes again. He could sense Baekhyun wanting to say something and staying for a few extra seconds until he left. Jongin was able to breath again knowing that he was alone. He got up from his desk and locked the door, making sure no one else would bother him.

__

The day went on and the text messages stopped after his talk with Baekhyun. He had cleared most of the paper work, finished looking over and signing all the documents. Dropped them off to their departments and went to his meeting. The meeting went on longer than normal. Chanyeol was there as well. After the 3 hours, he went into his office to finish up the rest he had to do. Looking at the time he saw it was dinner time. He wanted to go home but he wasn't ready to face Suzy yet. That is until Baekhyun came into his office with Chanyeol.

"Let's go, it's after hours and Suzy cooked a meal for all of us"

"I can't, I need to finish these"

"Bullshit! You know damn well you can finish those tomorrow. Hell even Yeol can tell you that. You need to go home and talk to her. I don't know what happened but you need to fix it now"

"Fuck off Byun! Don't go taking her side before knowing the facts!"

"Hey! Calm the fuck down Jongin, remember what I said last time" Chanyeol said as he walked next to Baekhyun and put his hand on his back.

Jongin growled in frustration knowing that the smaller one wouldn't let it go.

"She was going to fuck someone else okay. Then proceeded to tell me that we are nothing. That she can do whatever the fuck she wants to do and fuck whoever she wants. Its her fucking body to do as she pleases. She was letting Irene's father touch her, so now we can't fix this and no I don't have to go home yet. You guys can go and talk to her and make her feel good for all I care. I'm done with this bullshit. At least now I won't have to worry about Krystal"

"Jongin, you can't just let it go. You need to talk to her so she understands what she was doing is wrong. If I had just walked away from Chanyeol, I wouldn't been able to have this wonderful relationship. Yes we had our fights and a big fucking problem but we talked. He learned to wait for me and here we are."

"It's not the same Baekhyun. She's a child. She got angry with me because I pulled her out of that damn house and took her home."

"Did you ever put yourself in her shoes?"

"What? Why would I?"

"Put yourself in her shoes Jongin. She's only 16, never had a boyfriend and this whole world of lust is new to her. Remember how you wanted to fuck everything in sight when your lust came about? Can you imagine how she is right now?"

Jongin laid his head on his desk and let out a breath he was holding in.

"It doesn't matter Baek, even at that age I knew about cheating. Maybe she doesn't know about and maybe she doesn't realize what she did was wrong but we talked about what krystal did. She knows the concept very well to ask me if I would ever go to another woman. I promised her I wouldn't as long as I had her but now I don't so there goes that"

"You slept with another woman?"

His head rose up to see his niece standing there with food in her hands.

"Jesus christ" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Not wanting to deal with this right now.

"I think we should take this to Jongin's pla-"

"No I need to know"

Chanyeol was cut from what he was saying by Suzy walking up to Jongin's desk.

"Suzy, we should really leave the office. Jong-"

"NO! I need to know, did you??"

This time she cut Baekhyun off. Jongin rose from his chair and got his things before looking at the girl.

"We can't talk about this here or else we will all get fired. If you want to know let's go home" he said as he turned around and started to walk away but then heard her speaking again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Did you fuck other women?"

"Do whatever you want Suzy, it's your body and we aren't anything right?"

He left all 3 of them in his office as he walked towards the elevator. He waited a few seconds for them to come but no one made a move. So he left. Drove around for an hour until he got a text message from Chanyeol letting him know that Suzy was waiting for him and that she would listen to him.

__

They were seating in the living room. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had left the apartment after he arrived. It wasn't their business to be there (even if Baekhyun was fighting to be there to help them out). No one said a word. Jongin was thankful but he knew it wouldn't last.

"So, did you?" Suzy asked in a hush voice. He noticed she was wearing more clothes than usual.

"I did"

"When?"

"Last night"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I was destroyed with the image of you kissing someone else and having him touch you up. I was destroyed with the fact that you didn't see anything wrong with it and telling me we were nothing to each other. To know that I might be falling for you at such a fast past and knowing that I can easily get broken into pieces again is something I don't want to go through. I have been there and I don't want to return.

So it was either pretend like nothing happen and hope that you don't do it again or move on with my life before it's too late. I decided to pick the later one"

"But you promised"

"It takes 2 to dance Suzy. You broke your silent promise to me when you went kissing him"

"But I just wanted the experience! I just wanted you to make love to me and fuck me without feeling like you are dealing with a little girl!"

Suzy was now standing up with tears in her eyes and it took everything in Jongin not to stand and wipe them away.

"You could have talked to me about it. Don't you think I know you aren't experienced? That you are a virgin? Don't you think I would have gone slow with you and shown you everything? I would have waited Suzy and I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do!"

"I just- I wanted- I -"

"Why didn't you trust me??"

His voice gave it all away and at that moment she knew she fucked up.

"Everyone kept telling me how good you were in high school. They didn't see how it was wrong of them to talk to me about that. I kept thinking how you would throw me away sooner or later because I couldn't measure up to what you are used to or what you need or want. I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you but I think, this is all moving too fast. I think you need to experiment. Go out with different boys, be a teen. You are only 16. I know we said we would try but honestly, I don't want to get hurt right now with the decisions you would or will make later on. I don't want to think about you actually cheating on me when you realize how old I am or that I am your uncle. 

I don't want to lose you even if we fall out of love. I want to be part of your life regardless of what you do and where you want to go. You are still so young and you have everything going on for you. I want you to go to school and graduate. Everything your mom wasn't able to do. Just make smart decisions and always wear protection okay? This will also make Krystal leave us alone. She won't be able to bother us anymore."

He saw Suzy stop and then sat on the floor. She had been walking back and forth while he talked. Now she looked defeated. Lost, not knowing what to do or say. Jongin could only watch her to make sure she was okay and wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary.

"So you want to quit before it even starts? You want to break my heart before I break yours?"

"No no no. No." he said as he got up and went to get sit in front of her. Only to pull her into his lap. "No love, I don't want to break your heart and I will never break your heart. Just think about it real quick. Right now, we could go out with each other. Love each other, I will show you everything there is to know about love, fucking, lust and everything else. However, you are a growing woman.

You have needs. You will see other's relationship and will want to experiment. Will want to know what certain things feel like. Might even want to know how different dicks could feel. I don't want to be the reason why you can't go into the world to experiment. I don't want to break up with you and get back together over and over again to let you go out into the world. I want you to go out there and see it for yourself with no biases towards me. I don't want to pretend to be in a relationship with you either.

I want it all or nothing. Nothing in between. I want you to think about what happened last night and how you felt then how I felt after you said everything to me. It will be a toxic relationship and I don't want that either. We can try again after a few more years, if you still want me that is. Your still so young and I want you to experience everything a normal teen should."

He could feel her nod and her tears making a wet spot on his shirt. He hugged her closer and let a few tears go. It hurt him to know that he had to let go but it was for the best. He didn't want to risk it. He knew, since the moment he first saw her, he was a goner. He was in complete love with her. His soul, body and mind belonged only to her and he would wait an eternity for her to come back


	16. Time Stops

And so it began and it ended. Jongin decided to end it right as it started, he didn't want a toxic relationship. He didn't want the hate to linger longer than it should. He didn't want there to be heartbreak either. At least now he wasn't walking on egg shells not knowing what she would do. It had been a month since the end. Everything between them was as normal as it could be. Of course there were times where the needs were high and he just couldn't stop himself. There were touches and kisses.

Weekends with almost sex and almost I love you's but he stopped it before it can keep going. Sometimes she would bring boys over which would make him jealous, in those times he would leave them be and he would be on his way to the whore house. As time went on it became easier to ignore her. It became easier to go back to who he was. He started to bring his toys back and then it was gone. Aunt Mae was back.

____

"So Jongin how have you been getting along with Suzy?"

Jongin never hated her, until she started questioning him about his relationship with his niece. He was so close to firing her, so close.

"Fine. She is getting good grades at school, has been dating, don't think she is a virgin anymore, which means she isn't so innocent anymore as well. I don't know what else to tell you after all that"

"I asked how you were with her, not how she was doing"

"We are fine. What else am I supposed to say?"

He stood up and got his things ready to leave. Once he was good and he had everything he walked to the door but only stopped when he heard her voice.

"I was just hoping you guys would get along. Like a father and daughter would" he scoffed and walked out.

 _'As if'_ he thought.

He couldn't wait till she moved out and went to college or university. Then he would be able to move on but he knew, he wouldn't never move on from her. He knew that he was still in love with her.

____

Months turned into a year. Suzy was now in her last year of secondary school. She was already accepted to all 3 top universities. Aunt Mae was so excited and telling everyone how SKY all accepted her. Of course Jongin would pay for her school. He only hoped that she would carry on her good grades with her to her chosen university. Luckily, Suzy got a during the summer and saved up a lot so she wouldn't ask Jongin for money every now and then. She took care of her things and made sure not to break anything. He was forever grateful for that.

During the year they didn't really talk to each other. The touching and kissing was getting to a minimum. To the point where they weren't sure if it did happen. With Aunt Mae there it was difficult to do anything. The times they were able to do anything it was so small that their eyes lingered on each other for more than they wanted it to.

He took whatever he could when it was given to him. Even if it was small or nothing at all. As the year came and went, it was 2 months before she left. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he didn't like the feeling. He hated it. He never wanted that day to come by. So in order to hide his emotions, he either brought women to his home or went to his favorite place. It was the only way to get rid of those feelings. All he could feel was pleasure. Even if it was for a few seconds, it helped keep his mind off of things.

He tried to spend more time with her but she was always away with her friends or boy toys. She never really introduced him to anyone of the boys she brought home but he was more than positive they did things together. She was very vocal about it. He just hoped she was safe and took care of herself. It wasn't until a week before she was leaving that she came up to him to talk to him. Which made his heart flutter a lot more than it did. However he wasn't ready to hear what she said.

"I'm actually leaving a week earlier than usual. Which means today is my last day and I am leaving tomorrow"

He stopped everything he was doing and looked at her, not knowing what to do or say. Luckily Aunt Mae was there.

"What? why?"

"Well I'm in some advance classes and they start a week before all other regular classes begin. I didn't know until 3 days ago, which is why I was out so much. Getting things I needed and boxes"

"You could have told us sooner! We could have helped you!"

"I know but I needed to do this alone. You know not rely on people since I'll be alone for a while"

"Oh Suzy, honey!I'll be there with you, so don't say you'll be alone. What do you want to eat?? I'll cook our last meal together"

Jongin was still trying to figure out what was going on when the next words left Suzy's mouth.

"Actually, I was hoping I could cook dinner for samchon and I. Like old times. When you weren't here I would cook for him and we would talk and get to know each other and 4 years is a long time so, I was hoping to spend time with him. I'll be seeing you a lot more than samchon since you'll be staying with me in Seoul. I just want to spend this last night with him."

'That's right', Jongin thought, 'they were both leaving me'.

"Alright, in that case I'll leave right now to back my essentials. I can always come back and get what I need as time goes on"

Just like that Aunt Mae left. Leaving them in total silence. He could hear her starting to move and start cooking as he still sat there not knowing what to do.

"You know, we can talk like normal people right? It's not like we fucked or anything" he heard her say. He looked up at her only to see her back facing him. She had a point. Here he was acting like a little kid while she was a grown woman about it.

"Sorry, it's just everything just stopped between us and we never talked about it" he mumbled as he got up.

"True but you are still someone I love, my family and I don't want to lose you. Just wish Aunt Mae wasn't always here so we could have talked about it"

"Was that your plan for tonight then? Surprising her so she could leave early and it would just be us both?"

He was now standing close to her but not so much she would feel weirded out.

"Duh. I just wanted to talk before school starts. If not just be in the moment one last time. Who knows what will happen in 4 years that I am gone"

"Well I can gladly say that I will still be here, working at my 9-5 job."

And just like that things eased between them. They joked around and talked about a lot of things. Nothing about them. That was something non of them wanted to talk about. Even as the night winded down and they were watching movies. Nothing was said until she started to play with his fingers.

Slight touches here and there. Kisses as well. Before Jongin knew it they were making out in the living room. He was groping her, feeling her. Soon clothes started to come off and he was finally able to hear her moans and plea's. 

He picked her up and brought her to his room. He closed the door with his foot as he laid her on his bed. This was different. It wasn't fucking. No this was him showing her how much he loves her. How much he needs her and how he will always wait for her. He kissed every part of her body, worshipped her. Everything he every hoped to do with his future wife. He made love to her. Sang to her, praised her as she moaned his name into the night.

No this wasn't lust, sex or fucking. This was love and he felt it coming from her. Moments where they would stare at each other and laugh. Giggle and then kiss. Moments where he knew this is what he wanted his whole life and what he wants for the rest of his life. The whole night was just filled with love, pleasure and sweet nothings. Jongin never wanted this moment to end.

They fell asleep in each others arms and woke up the same way. With smiles and kisses. They went another round before she had to get up and get ready. Which he surprised her by getting in the shower with her. After another round, he finally left her alone. He drove her to her new apartment, that was a walk from her school. They shared one last kiss and just like that she was gone from his life.

That's the thing. He promised her after he got into the university that he wouldn't see her for 4 years so she could clear her mind and figure out what she wanted. It hurt him so much to say that but he knows it's what she needs.

Jongin would hate that decision soon because to him it felt like time stopped. There was no color in his life. Nothing was the same. Not even fucking women was the same.

He was a broken man and the only thing that could fix him was away from him for 4 years.


	17. The Beginning of A New Era

Jongin's days were bleak. Nothing happened. He would hear rumors about Suzy going out with other men. Taking time off to just focus on herself and her needs. Aunt Mae did a great job with telling him everything that was going on. So great that he hated how detailed she was with everything that was going on in Suzy's life. Apparently she met some English idiot and they were now dating. They have been going on for almost half a year and it broke Jongin to know that she had moved on.

After he learned that she had moved on, he decided to move on as well. He dated a few girls and cheated on them. The sex wasn't amazing anymore or fulfilling to be honest. It wasn't until he started talking to Krystal again. She had turned a new leave when she met her now husband and wanted to make amends with Jongin.

They had talked for hours that day, they would have kept going if it wasn't for Kang MinHyuk wanting his wife back. It was weird to know that Suzy and him could have had something stronger if Krystal and MinHyuk had met a few months earlier. How times have changed.

However, thanks to Krystal he was able to meet Jeon Somi. No he wasn't falling in love with her but he cared deeply about her. Wanted her to have the world, he just didn't want to give it to her. It was something about her that he just wanted to hug and take care of. They were dating and he was content with it. If Suzy never wanted to come back to him and wanted to get married, he would be happy to stay with Somi for the rest of his life.

True to his promise he never went to go see Suzy and he never talked to her. She was his best kept secret, until the 4 years were up. She was coming back for a few months, until she got a job and a new place. The apartment she was before was only good for 4 years. Aunt Mae would also be returning which meant that there would be a lot going on. Somi was excited to meet someone from his family since he never really talked much about them. Aunt Mae was excited to meet the woman that made Jongin stop in his tracks and want to slow down and maybe get married.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun took time to get to see Suzy and to talk to her. They were both proud of her for graduating with honors and on the dean's list. Jongin wasn't sure why they made a big deal out of it. She is a smart girl and for her to be on the list was something he always saw Suzy doing.

Then the day Suzy would return, finally arrived and it made Jongin nervous and excited.

___

"Oh god, I'm so nervous but at the same time so excited. This year is the year of all years!" Somi exclaimed with excitement.

"It's not that big of a year Som"

"Are you kidding??? Your best friends are finally getting married this year. Your niece and your Aunt Mae are coming back. Evelyn is coming to visit in a few weeks and you finally asked me to be your girlfriend after years of dating and doing more than friends should"

Jongin smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I guess it is a good year"

"Damn straight you are!"

They quickly left his room after changing and walked towards the kitchen to get lunch ready.

After a few hours, the first person to arrive was Aunt Mae. She came in with boxes and luggages which Jongin left the kitchen to help her. It was too many for his liking.

"What's all this?" he asked as he the boxes he was carrying in the living room.

"Oh that's Suzy's stuff. We had to give away a lot of things and put some of them away for future use when she moves out. Now come here and give me a hug!"

Which he did. He missed her so much. From the corner of his eyes he saw Somi leave the kitchen.

"Aunt Mae this is Somi and Somi this is my second mother, Aunt Mae"

Both ladies gave each other a hug. He was elated to know that Aunt Mae approved of her.

"Where is Suzy?" Somi asked only to hear a reply from a male in broken Korean.

"She will be here in a few, She is just getting Kaleb out of the cab along with the last of their things"

Jongin looked up and froze. This must be the english guy she was dating and he wasn't half bad looking.

"Right, introductions! Jongin and Somi, this is Harry. Suzy's boyfriend for the past 2 years. Harry this is Jongin, Suzy's uncle and Somi, Jongin's girlfriend"

Harry bowed and shook hands with Somi. When it came to Jongin the playful smile wasn't on his face anymore, it looked as if he was only putting on a smile for the sake of Aunt Mae and Somi. When they shook hands, Jongin could feel a little hostility going on. From what he wasn't sure but he hoped that Suzy didn't say a word to this guy or else this whole thing would be awkward.

"So Harry what brings you here?" Somi asked as she helped bring in a few more boxes.

"Ah just helping my girlfriend settle in and then taking her out tonight. I'm going to be gone for 2 months and then I will be back. Just want to spend as much time as I can with her"

"Aawww, that's so cute! I bet you love her"

"I do, So much so, that I will do anything for her" Harry said as he looked at Jongin. From that moment, Jongin knew Suzy had told him something and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh dear, Harry honey can you go help Suzy? She might be having a hard time getting up here"

"Oh right! Kaleb" with that Harry left running.

"Kaleb?" Somi asked as she put the final bag in the living room looking at her boyfriend. He shrugged and looked at Aunt Mae. Who didn't look too happy or comfortable at the moment.

"Right well, you see something happened in the first months she started school and she made me promise not to tell you Jongin. He's a blessing really and such an angel, just don't get angry with her" 

"Did she get a dog? I remember in my first year, I found a stray dog and kept him." Somi asked.

"No.. not a stray dog"

"Kaleb!! Stop running!!" they heard Harry yell.

Just like that they saw a little boy running to the front door with a Thor action figure in his left hand and a car in his right. Smiling without a care in the world and Jongin's world came crashing down. He knew the kid belonged to Suzy. It happened all too fast. His emotions went on a wild rollercoaster ride. First he was sad and devastated but then he was angry, livid. How could she be careless?

Then in walked in the woman of his dreams following closely behind Harry. She was a grown woman now. With a son. Her features look more mature than they did before. She still looked lovely and beautiful. If he could he would be at his knees kissing her feet and the very floor she walks on. Just how could she?

"Samchon, hi" she whispered at him. Her voice, god her voice still sounded so angelic. So soft.

Aunt Mae and Somi could tell Jongin was not in the mood. So Somi grabbed his hand and caressed it as Aunt Mae spoke.

"MyungDae baby come here, meet your uncle."

The little boy walked towards Aunt Mae and hid behind her as he looked at Jongin with a shy smile. He whispered his hello and went to his mother's side.

"This is my son, MyungDae and my boyfriend Harry. I hope you can welcome them like you welcomed me into your home 6 years ago" Suzy said as he saw how Harry hugged her waste and eyed him with a straight face.

Jongin kept looking at the kid. Something about him looked so familiar but he wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't think straight. Now he knew why they were so happy and proud of Suzy for getting amazing marks and getting on the dean's list. She fucking had a kid and still managed to get top marks in her school. Jongin didn't know what to say or do, so he pulled his hand free and left the apartment. He walked to the corner store and got a pack of cigarettes. He had smoked before when Suzy first left but quit after a year.

Now, he needed them again. He went to the nearest park and just started to smoke. Just what the fuck was going on?


	18. The Truth

Jongin was found by Somi after a few minutes after he finished smoking. Jongin couldn't tell her the truth as to why he was pissed or feeling depressed. Instead he told her that he felt stressed having to take care of one more human. Disappointed at the fact that she got pregnant as soon as she got to school. Of course Somi understood him but she also understood where Suzy was coming from. She understood what being a woman meant in todays world. After talking it out they both went back.

The rest of the night went as normal as it could go. Harry, Aunt Mae and Somi left around 10pm. The little kid was already sleeping in the living room as his mother was washing dishes and Jongin was cleaning up the dinning table. Jongin didn't know what to do or what to say but he didn't need to since Suzy was the first to talk.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I was just under a lot of stress when I found out. It wasn't until I saw the bump. I didn't get any of the symptoms and I just figured my period was late because of the stress I was under."

"But you still should have told me"

"Why??? So you can throw it in my face?"

"No! Why the hell would I?"

"Because Aunt Mae did it along with everyone else at school! Do you know how it felt to be called a whore and slut when I only slept with one fucking person? For everyone to see my son as an alien or a mistake? MyungDae is NOT a mistake! He is the best thing that has every happened to me and I love him just as much as I love his father and no one is ever going to take him away from me!"

"I'm not taking him away from you! You don't get it still do you? Even after all this time we still go back to square one. You should have trusted me! Why don't you ever trust me? When have I ever given you any doubt about my love for you?"

"I was a kid! Going to be 19 in 4 months. Don't you get it samchon? I didn't understand anything until I had MyungDae and once I found Harry everything made sense. There is so much I need to tell you but it is hard to do it right now. We are both emotional and tired. We are both scared. Can we- can we please talk about this tomorrow? I promise I wont hide anything."

Jongin stared at her for a minute before looking down at the floor before responding.

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow"

Jongin watched as she moved to pick up her son and went into her room. She stopped and looked at him.

"I gave Aunt Mae 2 weeks off since she never left my side when she moved in with me. So we have plenty of time to talk"

He watched as she turned around and left him standing in the living room. Before he knew it he was already on his bed, all showered and clean to sleep but he had so many thoughts running in his head that he couldn't sleep at all. All his troubles and worries came back at full force. He didn't get a wink of sleep when the morning came and they were eating breakfast together. Jongin refused to be the first to talk or to even initiate anything. They ate breakfast as he watched the little boy eat his food and play with his toys. Smile at his mother with love in his eyes. Looking away Jongin finished his food and went to his room to shower. 

Not once did Suzy look his way, was she really going to tell him everything? He wasn't stupid, from the first second he saw the kid he knew it was his. He looked just like him when he was little. She confirmed it when she said she only slept with one person, it had to be him. They didn't use protection that night, they made love so many times that night, it was impossible to think that he didn't get her pregnant their first try. Hell she was stuffed with his cum. After his shower he laid on his bed wondering if there was more to the whole trust issue thing she had. At that moment he heard a knock on his door. About to get up the door was opened and there he found the kid, looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Mama" he whispered before running away.

 _'Mama'?_ Jongin thought but before thinking it further he got up and made his way to the living room, where he found Suzy with a small shoe box. He sat down farthest away from her and looked at her.

"MyungDae, can you go to our room and go play there? Mami needs to have grown up talk time now"

MyungDae nodded his head and took his cars to his room. It was obvious to Jongin, the kid didn't know.

"So I guess he knows me as his uncle and not his father?" he asked as he closed his eyes ready for whatever she had to say.

"Yeah, guess I should have known that you would be able to figure it out. Aunt Mae said it was the genes in the family, hence why he looks so much like you. I can't really tell him your his father, Aunt Mae made it known that you are my uncle. If Aunt Mae finds out, I don't know what will happen to you. We did fool around when I was 16"

"Again, why didn't you tell me?? And don't give me this bullshit excuse that you were scared or whatever the fuck you have told yourself. Because you know from the beginning that I was always there for you. That I would have waited for you. I never pushed you and if you had said no I would have never touched you. You know this is true too. You getting pregnant was never your fault but mine. I was the adult at that time and should have used protection, should have gotten you the morning after pill but I didn't. I was too in love with the moment, seeing you stuffed and full of me. Wanting that to be our future. Just you and me together. I would have flown us to a different part of the world to start over as a couple and not as uncle and niece. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I wanted to call you and to let you know but then Aunt Mae found out and said a lot of things that hurt. That weren't true and it made me feel dirty. Then it made me think of what you would say, wanting me to abort, not wanting to do anything with me. Please understand that I was just a kid. I learned about the world and sex so late in my teen life. I mean, I was going to have sex with Irene's father just so I can gain the experience to be with you because I was scared you wouldn't want me for being so innocent. It didn't hit me until MyungDae was 2 what I had done. I didn't understand anything until then. When I met Harry and before you think or say anything, there is nothing going on between us. It's crazy how I keep meeting people that are into incest too. He only pretends to be my boyfriend for Aunt Mae's sake. He has a thing going on with his sister. She is currently pregnant with their 3rd kid. 

Harry made me see what a stupid kid I was and how I hurt you. Even without telling you about your son. When he came over last night he wanted to meet you and make sure you were okay for me and that you wouldn't go crazy. He cares a lot for MyungDae that he gave him an english name, Kaleb. He cares so much that he was willing to take him in as his own if you had denied your own son. Harry likes you. He wasn't happy when you left but I had warned him about you doing that. So he was sorta ready for it I guess."

"Do you trust me now?" he asked with hope in his eyes. He watched as she smiled and got up from where she was sitting to just kneel down next to him.

"Jongin, I trust you with my life and the life of our son. Anything you want, I will give it to you. Anything you want to know and I will answer. I fucking love you Jongin"

Without warning she took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her to kiss him fully on the lips. Jongin felt like he is in heaven. Floating through space, seeing the world for the first time and he was never going to let it go.


	19. The Big Question

Their kiss didn't last long when they head a small voice calling for his mother. He felt her pull away but he didn't want to let go now that he had what he mostly desired. He heard her giggle and he pulled away to see her smile, something he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Sorry, MyungDae needs me. I won't take long"

Jongin watched as she got up and left to go see their son. He sat on the couch wondering how their future lives would be. How everything would turn out to be. Most importantly, will his son ever learn that he is his father and not his uncle? Would he understand why they went this route? Hell, would they ever tell him that they are all related. More than just mother, father and child? He closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming about. He needed to talk to his friends. The only people that knew about them. It didn't take long until he felt something sitting on his lap. Opening his eyes he found the love of his life straddling him. She had changed her clothing into something a little bit more revealing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh please as if you haven't been feeling things between us. As if you haven't wanted me for a while because I missed the living shit out of you." Grabbing his face she pulled him in and kissed him. Jongin felt his dick twitch for the first time in a while. His hands went to her ass as he squeezed them. Feeling how full they felt in his hands but then he remembered his son was only a room away. He pulled away and looked at Suzy before opening his eyes.

"What about our son? I don't want him to walk in on us as I take you here and now"

"He's asleep"

"But he could wake up"

Suzy laughed at him. He hasn't been a father for a few hours and he's already worrying about these sorts of things.

"Fine. We can wait until you are ready"

"We aren't going to wait long. I want to invite Yeol and Baek tomorrow. They have missed you a lot and will be happy to see you, especially Baekhyun. He is going to be surprised about the baby"

"I bet they will. Maybe if MyungDae gets comfortable enough with them, he can go with them and we can finally get alone time?"

Jongin knew she liked the idea as she started to rock her hips and put pressure on him. Knowing that if she did it right, he would take her right there but he knew better. He stopped her and kissed her lips before pulling away.

"Whatever my princess wants she will get. If that doesn't work we can always ask aunt Mae to look after him as we talk about grown up stuff."

"I like that idea too"

Getting up they turned off the lights and made their way towards their own room. Before anyone got inside, they both turned around and smashed their lips to one another. Suzy jumped into his arms and let her heat rest on his bulge. His hands rested on her ass, feeling and abusing them. Before they both knew it he had her pinned to the wall as she pulled his hair and he rocked his hips wanting to feel how wet she was. With his left hand he lifted her long shirt only to feel that she wasn't wearing any panties. He moaned knowing she was ready for him. She let go of his hair and pushed his face away. She smirked at him as her hands went down to pull down his zipper, knowing he was fully hard. 

Jongin didn't want their first time together after a long time to be a quickie. He wanted it to be slow, sensual and romantic. However, with how hard he was, a quickie would be just fine at the moment. She had just pulled him out and about to align him to her soaking entrance when they heard a small cry come from her room. She groaned in frustration and squeezed him.

"Rain check?"

"No, I need you inside me. Just one minute, that's all I need. Wait for me in your room, I'll be there."

With no kiss or anything she pushed him away and got down to the floor and ran to her room. Jongin stood there in a daze with his dick still out. Looking down he saw how much his dick was drooling with need. He moaned and went to his room. He tore off his clothes from his body and went on his bed. If she wasn't back in 3 minutes he was going to take a cold shower.

Which after 10 minutes is exactly what he did.

_____

Jongin's morning wasn't great. Suzy was wearing a short sleeveless dress and all he wanted to do was take it off. After last night he was left needy and wanting for more. He is most definitely sure that she feels the same way too. After breakfast and cleaning up the apartment, they made their way towards Chanyeol's apartment.

Both males were surprised to see her and so happy as well. Baekhyun cried a bit and demanded to know why she never answer his text messages but once he learned why he was both happy and angry.

Jongin sat in the living room watching as Baekhyun scolded Suzy for not talking to him when she needed it the most and watched as Chanyeol became best buds with his son. He could tell that Chanyeol knew right away that MyungDae is his son. They were to peas in a pod. When Baekhyun finally got the chance to meet the little guy, he too saw the resemblance as well.

"So, is it really Jongin's kid?" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun took MyungDae to the bathroom.

"Yeah, we had sex and in a month I was pregnant, though I didn't know until I was 4-5 months in. Until then he was the only one I had sex with. So I knew from the beginning that Jongin was the father. A year after having MyungDae, I started to date but I knew nothing would come about it. In 2 years I met Harry and he is the only one that I have been fucking since then. We use protection all the time and I know he is safe. I am a woman with needs and I knew you would have had a side chick too samchon."

"Kinky"

"Watch it"

They saw as Baekhyun walked back with MyungDae. They had lunch and talked about everything that was going on. What had happened, where they are now and where they wanted to be in the future. They tried not to talk about anything that could give anything away to MyungDae, in fear that he might repeat what he heard to aunt Mae. Before they knew it, it was 8pm and MyungDae was fast asleep on the couch. Chanyeol took the little guy and put him in their guest bedroom. 

Baekhyun took this chance to ask questions. Something he have been wanting to do for since he first saw the kid.

"So, should I ask or will ya'll tell me why I didn't know?" Baekhyun sassed at both Jongin and Suzy.

"The father didn't know until yesterday, so it's really my fault" she said as she sat down next to Jongin and took his hand into hers. At the same time Chanyeol came back and sat near Baekhyun.

"Wait, you didn't tell anyone?"

"No, aunt Mae only knew because she was with me. I wanted to tell you guys, I really did but I was too scared to hear the same words she told me from the people I care about the most. So I decided to keep it a secret and to work harder to get my degree to make you all proud of me. I didn't quit. I kept going and I did my very best to keep at the top. I'm sorry I never got the nerve to tell you guys. It seems like no one would have told me I was stupid and that I made a mistake"

"The more you tell me these things the more I want to fire her. I didn't pay her to tell you those things. I payed her to take care of you and to be there for you"

"In a way she was there, she helped me a lot with him. I know her words were harsh and she only said them to teach me a lesson but honestly, she could have done better."

"Don't. Just don't stand up for her. If I were the one to fuck up she wouldn't have said those things. The double standards have always been there for her and I won't stand for it" Jongin's phone started to vibrate and when he looked at it he then realized what a fucked up world he lived in. He still had a girlfriend and almost cheated on her with his niece. He groaned at his luck. Getting up he kissed Suzy in the forehead and headed to the bathroom to answer.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he put down the toilet cover to sit down.

"Don't tell me you forgot now that your niece is back? Seriously?"

"I might have?"

He could hear her laughter and her moving things around. Somi was the one thing that was good that happened to him while his world was away. 

"Jongin-ah, we are supposed to meet tomorrow outside of Mr.Kim's Kitchen to go to my bestfriends wedding and I am now here waiting at your apartment with no boyfriend in sight. We are supposed to go through all your clothes to see if you have anything that matches any of my dresses."

"Oh fuck! I forgot, it totally flew out of my head. Don't worry I am on my way back"

"Jong, it's almost 9pm I don't think you will get here soon"

"I'm only at Baek and Yeol's place. They wanted to see my niece since she didn't keep in contact with em either. Promise I'll be there in 5 minutes tops"

With that he hung up and got out only to meet Baekhyun.

"So what do you plan on doing? You can't really play them both, especially Somi. She is a lovely girl and deserves all the good things this world has to offer but let's be real. You don't love her and you don't plan on marrying her. If anything I can see you moving away from Korea just to marry Suzy. So what's it going to be?"

"I don't know, I can't just end it with her. She will know something is up, I have to slowly do it"

"Okay. Just don't cheat on her"

"Why the fuck would I cheat on her?"

"Because I can feel the sexual tension between you and Suzy. So I will not be watching after your child while you fuck the woman you love and cheat on your girlfriend. I won't stand for it"

"So what the fuck do you want me to do then? Have blue balls??"

"Yes! Because it is the right thing to do, so don't even think about it Kim" with that Baekhyun turned around and walked away. Jongin groaned in frustration and walked to the living room.

"I have to go, Somi is waiting for me"

"Oh" Suzy said as Chanyeol got up.

"Want me to get the baby?" 

"No it's okay, you guys haven't seen Suzy in a long time and I know you guys want to catch up. I'll be back in 30 minutes to pick them up, so keep em save" Jongin said as he got his sweater and put on his shoes. He waved at them and left.

He ran to the next building, noticing that she wasn't waiting outside. Hopefully she went inside to wait for him out his door. When he got to his front door she was waiting for him there. Smiling he walked towards her and hugged her.

Surprised by the sudden action, Somi smiled and pulled away from him.

"You're acting weird. You okay?"

"Yeah just felt bad for forgetting"

"Don't think too much about it, it makes sense. Now open the door and let's look"

Jongin opened the door and led her inside. As they both talked about their day and what will happen tomorrow, he couldn't help but think of ways to break up with her. They are a match made in heaven. They liked the same things, wanted the same things and were so opposite of each other in different things. The break up has to be a long drag. Something that she can slowly see happening. Maybe something that she never noticed or saw before. A pet peeve or something that she will not agree to and will want to break it off.

He watched as she looked through his closet to see what he had. He just sat on the bed and looked at her. Wondering and plotting until she started a serious conversation with him about their future. He didn't know how to reply since he knew where it was going to end. As nothing. Strangers, nothing but a good memory. His heart started to pound faster in his chest. She looked so shy and so small talking about them he got scared that it might lead to something else. That is until his phone rang. Somi stopped talking and looked at him confused. He took out his phone and saw it was Baekhyun. He raised a finger up and answered the phone.

Before he could even say anything, Suzy started to talk about her feelings as well and where she wanted to end up with him. He was feeling confused. He looked at his phone and saw that it from Baekhyun's phone but it was Suzy talking. Then he looked up at his girlfriend and saw that her face changed from shy to determined.

And at the same time they both said the same thing. He knew that Suzy could hear what Somi was saying but not the other way around. He didn't know how to answer, he wasn't sure what to do. He stood up and walked towards Somi and pushed the phone near his ear and whispered one word.

"What?"

and at the same time they both answered.

"Will you marry me?"


	20. The Answer

It felt like an eternity to him. Trying to figure out what to do and say. Especially when two people ask you the same question at the same time. Nobody spoke, no one moved. Jongin had to do something before either one felt like something was going on. He knew his next move wouldn't go well with one of them but he had to do it.

"Hey Baek, I'll call you back later alright? Just.... just give me 5 minutes. Promise I'll call back" and just like that he hung up. All while looking at Somi. He saw her put the suit in her hands back in his closet and make her way towards him. He stood up and took her hands in his. Looking at her he knew she understood what he was going to say. His eyes gave nothing away.

"You don't have to answer, I can already see where it is heading"

"It's not that I don't ever want to get married but I just feel like we are rushing it. Not just that but I don't want to get married yet. Maybe in 5 or 10 years, just not now."

"No I understand. Really I do. I was just hoping you love me as much as I do to you"

Jongin looked at her confused. Yes he loved her, which was troubling since Suzy is the love of his life, but his love for her wasn't enough for him to say yes to her.

"We have been dating for what? 2-3 years? Usually everyone here marries around that time or in their fourth year, so you would have asked me by now. I also saw a ring in your drawer and I just couldn't wait any longer that's why I asked you. I'm sorr-"

"Wait, you went through my stuff?" Jongin asked as he let her hands go and take a step back. The ring was well hidden and there is no way she would have been able to find it unless she went around looking for something.

"But it was a mistake!! I promise you! Remember when you told me to go to your safe? To get you some important papers for work?? You gave me the code and I went in there looking for it. I didn't see any papers, so I took everything out and I found the ring. Then you texted me telling me that it wasn't in the safe but you had it in the car and never put it in your bag. You told me not to go inside your safe but by then it was too late. I just never told you that I had opened it"

"That ring, I got before I met you... it was never for you. That's why I kept it hidden all these years. It was a stupid mistake to buy it."

"Oh"

They both stood there looking at the floor not knowing what to do or say. He knew they had to get to the end of their conversation, he did tell Suzy he was going to call back in 5 minutes. However, she was the one to speak first again.

"Where do we stand now? With us?"

"I don't know, it depends on you. Are you willing to wait for me? Are you okay with not getting married for a while?"

____

Suzy didn't hear back from Jongin. It was Chanyeol that told her something came up with Somi and that he had asked him to bring her home. Suzy's heart started to break not knowing what was going on. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol talked to her for a bit before taking her home. They were both there with her as she asked the question. Waited the 5 minutes with her. When nothing happened they were worried something happened until Chanyeol spoke up. They stayed a bit longer with her after dropping her off. When they saw that 1am hit, they left her to get ready for bed. She was alone in bed with her son. Wondering if he had said yes to Somi.

She was slowly falling asleep when she heard something break. Getting up she looked to her left making sure her son was still asleep before getting up. Carefully she made her way to the kitchen only to find Jongin cleaning up the mess. She stood there as she watched him clean. Didn't seem drunk or worried. Didn't look like he fucked for hours. Suzy looked at the microwave to see it was 5am. A good time to fuck 2 times, shower, eat and come back home. Her heart started to pound faster just thinking about it. As it pounded faster, it started to crack thinking that maybe it was too late for them.

He finally looked up and froze when he saw her standing there in only a sheer shirt, able to see every perfect part of her body. She watched as he looked back down and moved to the trash. He washed his hands and then turned around to look at her. He smiled at her and then walked towards her only to kiss her lips. His lips were soft and moved like they wanted to be reminded of her own. Instead of kissing back, she pushed him away. She is no sloppy seconds and not having sex with him if she had it with Somi.

"Sorry, I just needed to feel your lips. I wanted to sleep a bit before talking to you but I guess that won't happen. Come" he moved before she could say anything. She saw he was going to his room. Bitting her lips she followed him. When she got in he closed the door and told her to sit on his bed. After a few seconds he also sat on the bed only to lay down and put his left arm on top of his eyes. His right hand came to her hand and grabbed it afraid she might leave before they get to talk.

"I said no to her. I told her I wasn't ready to get married. That I didn't want to get married for a very long time. I asked her if she was willing to wait, which she wasn't. I knew she wasn't willing to wait. I never intended on marrying her to be honest. If you had come back with a Fiancé or husband, I still wouldn't had married her or anyone else because my heart is with you. I can't marry someone without a heart."

Suzy's heart was beating a happy but there was still the question that needed to be asked and it was making her nervous.

"Why were you away for so long then?"

He pulled her hand so it can be directly on top of his heart.

"I had a lot of crap in her place, just like she had a lot of her things here. That's why I waited to tell you anything or to call you. I wanted her out before anything else could happen. We went to her apartment and got my things. We talked a bit, she cried, we talked more then I left. A good portion of my things I threw away, I didn't want to be reminded of Somi. I'm not saying she was a bad person but if I am going to start a new life with you, I don't want anything that I shared with someone else. I want new things with you so I can make new memories. The other things I didn't throw away I donated them. Some jewelry I went to sale it to stores, I had to do that first before they closed. I had a lot of things to do the whole night."

"Oh"

He laughed and took his arm away from his eyes to look at her.

"Is that all you have to say? Just oh?"

And just like that she was the shy 16 year old girl. Her heart beating fast, a smile on her lips ready to break out and her body reacting in weird ways but she is an adult now. Biting her lips she jumped on him and kissed his lips. His hands went to her hips pulling her closer to him. She pulled away to look at him and asked him again.

"So will you marry me?"

"Yes" he said as he kissed her again making sure that all his feelings were in that kiss. She pulled away again with a smile on her lips.

"How?"

"Don't worry, I thought about it all. You'll be my wife and no one will know you are my niece. I had to get you a new ring since she saw the one I got you a few years ago. It's being resized, so when I get it I'll be the one asking you the question. Then we can get started in giving our baby a new baby. Get you nice and pregnant"

They knew for a fact they were going to fuck like crazy until they heard a small voice.

"Mama?"

Suzy got off Jongin and sat on the floor right as the little guy walked in.

"Mama room!"

"Okay, let's go to sleep"

She picked him up and walked away only to look back at Jongin and blow him a kiss.


	21. Planning The Future

Somi came and went the next couple of days. It was weird to be honest, they had decided not to tell anyone so they had to keep it a secret. Of course the only one that knew was Suzy but she also kept it hush for Jongin. She saw them go to the wedding together. To a few more dates with friends and then it all stopped. During those days Jongin kept Suzy away from him. In fear that Somi would walk in on them. Now that he was finally free, he changed the code to his apartment and walked towards Suzy's room.

However, when he opened the door he found her playing with her son on the floor with the same toys as always and that is when Jongin remembered, this is his son and he should get to know him and buy him things he needs. Which include more toys. Suzy saw him and smiled. She whispered something to the little kid, which only made him giggle. Now he felt horrible, he had just texted Baekhyun to see if they could take MyungDae for a few hours. 

Of course Baekhyun said yes, something about it being a good practice for them. Jongin looked at MyungDae and smiled a bit before taking his little hands in his.

"Do you want to go to uncle Baekhyun's place? He and Chanyeol want to take you out today"

"Mama??"

"No mommy is staying here with me, we need to talk about grown up things"

"Oh"

Jongin knew MyungDae didn't like going anywhere without his mom but hopefully this time it would be different. Looking up he saw Suzy smirk at him before speaking.

"Baby, it will only be 3-4 hours okay? I promise I will be there to pick you up when it is time and maybe we can go buy cake, yeah?"

They both saw how excited he got when he heard cake and quickly agreed to it all. A few minutes later both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at their door waiting to take MyungDae away. It took a while but they finally got the kid to go with them.

They waited a few more minutes before jumping at each other. Jongin actually had something else in mind but this, this he didn't mind at all until he remembered why it all needed to be done asap. Aunt Mae would be returning soon and they needed to get everything done and ready by the time she returned.

Jongin pulled away and took a deep breath in and let it out. Taking her hands in his, he gave her all his attention.

"Trust me when I say that all I want to do is to fuck you senseless, however, there are adult things we have to do. We have to talk about our future together and where you want to be because I know where I want to be and that is with you."

Pulling her up he took her to his home office. He saw how she sat down across from his chair. Taking a seat he started up his computer and took out a folder from one of the drawers and gave it to her. He motioned for her to take it and to open it as she started to type in his computer.

"In that folder you will find homes in Paris, London, New York and California that are for sale. All you have to do is pick which one you like from each location. I referenced the neighborhoods with the schools in the district to get the best one for our son. After you pick your favorites, I need you to look at the last page. The last page is a list of school you can go to, to get your graduate degree. I want you to keep studying in your field, that way you get a better chance at getting your dream job. However, if you do not wish to go to school when we move, that is totally fine. It is up to you after all. Anyways, I am not sure which office I will be transferred to, so we have to see all options for each location."

Jongin then picked up another folder, this one being a blue folder, and handed it to Suzy.

"This folder will be our marriage certification papers. In order for you to follow me into a new country, we need to be married. You need to be my wife if you don't want to keep going to school"

"Wait what?"

"You need a visa, a reason to come with me. Stating that you are my niece or my son's mother is not a good enough reason for me to take you with me and for them to give you a visa. So it's either a spouse visa or a student visa. I would prefer it to be a student visa so that we wouldn't have to lie about our 'wedding'. I want to marry you in our new location, no one will know you are my niece. We can start a new chapter without anything in our way."

"You really thought about this?"

"After Somi broke it off, I started to do my research and put in a request to get transferred, they gave me a list of cities we have offices in and they let me pick which ones I am mostly interested in. If we do this right, aunt Mae will no longer be able to follow us. No one here would question us. I have a reason to leave, work. You will also have a reason to leave, school and our son will have to follow you, you are his mother after all."

"Don't you think we are doing this a wee bit too soon? I mean, I just got back"

"The sooner the better. I don't want to wait until we have a minute alone to be together. Wait until we are alone or lie in order for me to love you. We can't always rely on the guys to take our son for a few hours so we can have fun. I want to hug you, kiss you, love you whenever I want. Without being scared of who might see. I want to take you out on dates and ask you to marry me in front of everyone without having anyone judge us because of our blood. I am entirely yours forever. I am so in love with you that I will do whatever possible to make you smile. I cant' wait another minute"

"Okay, you know I love you too and I will follow you to hell if I have to"

He smiled at her and went back to his computer and continued to type as she looked at the papers.

"So will you want to get a student visa or spouse?" he asked her as he continued typing. From the corner of his eyes he saw her look up and smile at him.

"I like your idea better of me going to school. Not because I want to but it would be easier to tell everyone and no one would question it. Aunt Mae wouldn't be able to follow either"

"Good choice, I know you want to do more right now but we need to get this all done as soon as possible. I don't want her looking through our papers and finding our what we are doing. Find out the truth about us. If we get everything squared away before she gets back from her time off, we will have time to tell her and to pack our things without raising suspicion. The guys know what we are doing. I am also leaving them a set of rules and directions to follow in case someone asks or emergencies. Have to cover our asses all around"

All she did was smile at him and continue to look. After an hour, she had a place picked out for each location. She was now looking at the list of schools on her laptop, seeing which one she liked the most and which one was closer to the homes she picked. Which she noticed that her uncle did a good job looking for homes near those schools as well.

It wasn't long until something came to her.

"How are we going to tell MyungDae about you being his father?"

He smiled and looked up.

"He calls Chanyeol and Baekhyun uncle, so I am going to use that to my advantage. Saying that I am not blood related just like them both. Out of respect he calls me uncle, just like you."

"You really did think of everything huh?"

"Yup. I did"

The 4 hours searching and picking things out helped a lot. It was enough to get a lot of things done and sorted. Jongin gave both Chanyeol and Baekhyun specific things to do while they are still in Korea and another list for after they left. Everything has to be perfect. Soon they would be able to love each other and tell their son who he really was without fear of anything.

But there will always be something there at the end of the day that might tarnish their plans. Things don't always work out.

A week before Aunt Mae come back, Jongin learned that they would be moving to Paris in 2 months. Enough time for Suzy to get picked by a school and earn her student visa. Jongin bought the house she wanted and started to buy furniture online for it. He has money to spare so this was nothing for him. Everything was going smoothly until one of his sisters showed up. Everything went to shit that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual but here it is!!  
> Enjoy!!


	22. The Endless Night

It all happened on the same day. It was a month before they would be moving. They hadn't gotten a response back on the school Suzy wanted to go to so they were waiting on that when Jongin got a call from one of his sisters. At the same time Aunt Mae called Suzy.

"Haejung?" Jongin asked in a confused tone. His sister's never really called him after he gave his nephews money to go to school. Except when his favorite one called him about Suzy but she was the only one that calls him up to catch up and see how he is doing.

"Hi little brother! How are you?"

"Fine, I guess.... why are you calling me?"

"What? I can't call my little brother to see how he is doing?"

"That's the thing... you have never called me after I gave you money and gave your kids money. It's like I was never your brother"

Jongin kissed Suzy on the forehead and walked to his office to take the call knowing he might lose his shit.

"No you were more like my sugar daddy" his sister laughed over the phone at the comment while he pulled the phone away to look at it. After a few more seconds he brought it back to his ear to talk to her again.

"What do you want Haejung. Tell me so we can get this over with"

"You are no fun."

"You are fucking 51 years old, tell me, what do you want."

"Oh Jonginnie, still the same little bitch. Fine, I won't play around the bush and just come out and say it. I need money and you are the only one that can give it to me."

"What makes you think I will give you anything?"

"Because I can give you what you want and I can keep your secret safe"

"Haejung I don't have time for your fucking games. I gave you money a while ago. A lot. You were the only one to actually ask for more. There is no fucking way you spent all that money already"

"Careful now. Listen, I know you have a thing for age play and a need for sex and I can help you. All I ask is for money"

Jongin stayed quiet. Was she really selling her body for money? And how did she know about his sexual needs? True it has gotten a lot better since he met Suzy but for her to know, just how?

"I don't understand what you are talking about" he said playing dumb.

"I can be your fuck toy. Use me how you like and pay me for my service. That's all. It benefits you and me. Well I get a young dick as well so what do you say?"

"Fuck o-"

"I won't repeat myself Jongin. Careful with your words. I know something about you that no one else does and if you don't want to let the world know and end up in jail I suggest you learn to respect me"

"I don't have time for this" and just like that he hung up but at the same time Suzy came running through his door with tears down her eyes. He stood up and was about to walk to her when she held up her arm. She quickly put her phone on speaker.

"Say it again aunt Mae, everything you just said to me" in a hush terrified voice.

"Rumors are going around that your son is Jongin's son. That he groomed you to be his sex slave when you started living with us. That he had sex with you while you were underage and that there is proof. Now I have been living with you both this whole entire time and not once did I see anything like this happen. So I can speak up if I must. I heard from Regina that Haejung was talking to a drunk ex of Jongin's a few weeks ago. I don't know the full story but it's something Regina told me. So be careful when Haejung calls"

"Thank you aunt Mae, I'll let samchon know"

"Let me know if you need me to come earlier to help pack or to even help out with this mess"

"I will"

Suzy hung up the phone as she stared at the love of her life. Knowing that they might just be too late with the move.

"This can't be fucking happening" he said as he pulled his hair and heard her sob.

"What are we going to do? What if they ask for a paternity test?? Jongin, what do we do?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I need to speak with my lawyer and with the guys. See if we can come up with a plan. Fuck. She wants money Suzy. My sister, she was the one I spoke with and she wants money and sex from me. She warned me too and I didn't listen. FUCK!!"

"I don't want to lose you or our future together. I don't want to lose our son. I don't want our son to lose his father before knowing the truth" she said as she hugged herself.

Jongin quickly made his way to her and hugged her. There was no way he was losing his world. He just got her back and no way was he letting go.

"We will find a way love. I promise I will find a way. If I have to fuck my sister I will. Anything for you and my son"

Suzy cried harder hearing him say that. He was going to give up his freedom to be his sisters sex slave. This was not what she wanted and she wouldn't have him do that.

They both turned off their phones and decided to shut down for the rest of the night. To think about everything and just to be in each others arms. After their son when to sleep, she went to his room and laid next to him. They would occasionally kiss and talk. They had come to an agreement. They were going tomorrow to talk to Chanyeol and Baekhyun while their son was looked after by aunt Mae.

______

They had been at it for almost 4 hours. Making plans. Trying to figure out what would be their next move and what could Haejung possibly know. It's not like Krystal actually knew what was really going on. She speculated it all but never had proof. She did apologize for her behavior and the allegations she threw at them. Still it was a lot to take in. Haejung could just be going on a hunch. Suzy even called Harry to see if he spoke with anyone about her situation. Luckily he hasn't and was too busy with the new baby to even go out.

Luckily they didn't have to worry about their son since he would stay with aunt Mae for the night. More time to think and to plan. But nothing they came up with worked. Until Baekhyun spoke up.

"What if you guys just leave. Without telling anyone. Leave everything here and sell us your place. We can pretend to throw away your things since you guys didn't tell us anything, but we are either selling it for you or sending it to you. Your sister doesn't even know us, so it will work out. It can be in a day or so. Hell it can be in 12 hours when you get your kid back. It's the only way she gets out of your ass and she will leave you alone. She said it herself, she doesn't have money, so getting a private investigator is a big no for her. Tell us nothing for 6 months. No contact. Hell, don't contact us for a year."

"But what about when you get married? We want to be here for that"

"So we wait" Chanyeol said.

"We can't do that. You guys have been waiting for all eternity to be together. The laws finally changed, we can make you wait forever"

"Then we get married where you guys move. Have only our parents there and our siblings. Everyone else be damned." Baekhyun whispered. He took Suzy's hands in his and softly smiled at her.

"We have been with you guys through this whole thing and all we want is for you both to finally be together and happy. Nothing stopping you or in your way. All Korea has given you is problems after problems. It's never going to stop. You guys have to disappear for good"

"We'll think about it and will text you or call you kay?" she said as she squeezed his hands.

___________

They had originally planned for this night to be magical. Where they confessed their love to each other again but it changed. Now they laid in bed thinking about what Baekhyun had said. Jongin was mostly on his phone trying to see how much plane tickets cost. Myungdae's passport had arrived that day, so they could just up and leave with no word.

"I think we should do it" Jongin finally said as he sat up.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean we still have a lot of things to do" she said as she also sat up and looked at him.

"Yes but the chances of my sister coming back in a few hours are very high. The chances of her changing her mind and just going to the police and bringing all these things to them will catch their attention. A DNA test can happen without our consent if they figure out that I touched you while you were 16. I don't want to lose you or my son. I think Baek's plan can work if we work with the police once we arrive at our destination."

"What do you mean?"

"I can file a report and lawsuit against my sister. I have been talking to my friend Minseok, he is a lawyer, and he thinks that we should just up and leave. I didn't tell him anything about us, just what my sister wants and told me. Extortion. He is working on it and is telling me to leave. This can work. We can put her behind bars and we won't have to keep running away if she finds a way to find us"

"Do you really think she would?"

"She is a crazy bitch after my money and after my dick. She isn't going to stop"

"When?" she asked as she took his hand in hers and started to caress it.

"ASAP. I can buy the tickets right now. You can start packing right now. Get as much stuff together. Just the important things. We already have a house. So it's not like we are going to live in the streets. I am already on leave from work as well. We can leave in 12-24 hours. I don't want to stay here longer than we should be. I don't want her coming back before we even get the chance to leave"

"And if she does come back before we leave?"

Jongin didn't know what to say. He looked down at his phone waiting on Minseoks reply. He had asked him that same question about 20 minutes ago and has yet to hear back. Maybe he fell asleep and never got a chance to reply back.

"Hopefully by then we will know what to do. Minseok hasn't replied back yet"

Without another word Suzy got up and went to his closet. She came back a few seconds later with a suitcase as she looked up at Jongin.

"Well then, how about we deal with that if it happens. Right now, you need to buy our tickets and I need to start packing. When you are done come here and finish packing your stuff as I get started on my things. Then we can meet up to pack Myungdae's things"

And just like that they started to work together. It was only 11pm. They had the whole night to get everything ready. They could sleep on the plane. Jongin watched as Suzy started to get to work. Hopefully this worked out and he could finally have the family he always wanted.


	23. The Great Escape

After a full night of packing everything they would need, they ate breakfast and quickly put away the luggages in Jongin's car and waited for their son to arrive. Everything was planned to a T. That is until Jongin's sister walked in with aunt Mae and their son. Suzy quickly put up a front. Considering she never met any of her mothers sisters, she put up a big smile. Making her aunt believe that maybe there was nothing to worry but the kid did look a lot like Jongin that it was too good to pull away after what she did.

Jongin stood near aunt Mae as he watched his sister and the love of his life talk to each other like old friends. It was weird. Almost as if they had known each other before until Suzy stood up with wide eyes.

"I think I met you before! When it was moms birthday!"

"So you do remember! I was starting to think you forgot me"

He saw Suzy smile and hug her. Something was off. He didn't know what but it was. After a few minutes he decided to break it up.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting but we have to go. Suzy's son has a doctors appointment soon."

"Really? I don't have anything for him this month" aunt Mae spoke up trying to get her calendar out.

"You wont. You are on vacation so its not like you know that we called the doctor to get him checked out. Suzy wants to put him through daycare so that she can go to work as well" Jongin said as he patted her back.

"Ah! are you going to where I told you to go?"

"Yeah and they want to make sure he has had all his shots and want a physical too."

"Oh how wonderful! Let me know when you want me to go pick him up to look after him okay?"

"We will." Jongin hugged her as his son ran up to her and hugged her too. He turned around and saw his sister smirking at him as she picked up her purse.

"How about I wait for you guys here? We do have a lot to talk about"

"Sure, we should be back within an hour. Make yourself at home." he said as he saw Suzy pick up her purse and grab her sons hand. The little guy waved at the lady as Suzy waved at her aunt. 

As soon as the doors shut they hurried to the elevator. Hoping and praying that she wouldn't go snooping around and finding that a good portion of their clothes were missing. Once they got to the garage they put on their seat belts and left. The airport is about an hour and 30 minutes away but Jongin was hoping to make it less since they are in a hurry. They had to get there in time to check in, go through security, get on the plane and leave forever.

But the universe had other plans.

They were only 20 minutes away when he noticed a car speeding up to them and he saw who the driver was.

"Shit"

"What's wrong?"

"We aren't alone. Call Baek and the call Minseok and let them know what is going on. I also had a back up plan worked out"

Suzy nodded her head and called them. As she spoke she noticed that they passed the exit to the airport. Just what plan did he have?

"Minseok said he is already there waiting and Baek said Yeol is there as well. He is at our house right now doing what you asked. What did you ask?"

"Don't worry too much. I just had to come up with different scenarios, just in case it went to hell"

Suzy looked back to see that their son was asleep but also noticed how dangerously fast her aunt was driving.

"Jongin, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of trying not to kill us and get to our destination"

"No it can't. It's very important. Something that I promised mom not to tell anyone"

"Babe, at the moment I am driving almost at 90 and I don't want to crash and kill you both. So not right now."

"But it's about mom and my aunt"

"JUST..... hold it. Please understand that anything that may surprise me or anger me could lead to a crash and I don't want to kill my entire world right now and not ever. So just hold it and tell me when the crazy bitch isn't following us"

Suzy nodded and stayed quiet. After a few minutes they had arrived at a doctors office that they had never been to.

"Listen, you are going inside and you will meet with Minseok and Chanyeol. Minseok is going to have you sign a few papers and will give you copies of these papers, you are going to put them in your purse and not lose them. Minseok is going to take the ones you signed and then leave. You will then leave with Chanyeol. He is going to take you to the airport and give you your new plane tickets. I can't tell you much right now since she is almost here but go. Trust me on this. Chanyeol will update you soon"

Before she could ask anything, Jongin got out and looked towards the street to check if his sister had caught up with them yet. Seeing that she was no where he quickly went and took Suzy and Myungdae's suitcases out of the trunk and walked inside the doctors office. Suzy quickly took note of what he was doing and picked up her sleeping son and walked inside the office. There she saw Chanyeol taking her suitcase and felt Jongin grab her hand and pull her inside a room. There they found a man she never saw before smiling at them.

She saw Jongin sign a few papers before turning around and hugged her.

"Trust me okay? I'll meet you over there. Don't contact me or anyone, we will stay in touch with you" and just like that they Jongin left her inside the room. She was about to lay her son on a chair when Chanyeol went inside.

"Here I'll take him. I'll wait over here while you sign. Don't want her coming inside and seeing me with your kid and ruining everything."

Suzy nodded her head and went to sign the same papers Jongin signed. After a few more minutes, she was done and given copies.

"I know you don't know what you signed so read the papers once you get on the plane. Just like Jongin said, don't contact anyone. Wait until someone contacts you. Stay safe and out of reach"

With that he nodded at her and Chanyeol and left. She turned to Chanyeol about to ask him when he shook his head. They waited a few more minutes until his phone pinged. He took her hand and led her to his car. She quickly got in the back with her son. They drove in circles for a good 30 minutes until another ping came. She saw him raise his phone and quickly read the text. This time instead of a right, he took a left and she knew they were on their way. 

She was about to ask him what was going on until he beat her to it.

"Listen carefully because i am only going to say it once. We made arrangements with the airlines to make sure they would wait for you and you would be the last to get on. After you get on they will close the gates and take off. We want to make sure that she didn't follow you but followed Jongin. I will go inside with you until I can no longer follow you. Be on the look out just in case. Once you land in London, text me. That is all. Just a text with one word. In that paper Minseok gave you, you will have which words to use. Ah read the paper while on the plane so you know what is going on. Basically you got what you signed. All 3 plans. Code words and peoples names. This will help you since one of them will be picking you up.

Make sure to ask them for their code words that way you know they are save. Once you text me turn off your phone and leave it off. We will find ways to contact you and let you know what is going on and what we need from you. If you forget anything of what I said, don't worry, it is all in the paper. Now do you have any questions for me?"

She could see that they were almost at the airport and her time was running out. So she asked the most important question.

"Where is Jongin?"

"Making sure his sister doesn't get a DNA sample from his son. He wants to make sure that she gets nothing"

"But why isn't he going with us?"

"His plan.... is a little bit more hands on. He wants to make sure he makes a statement to his family about using him and you to get money. There is a lot you don't know and honestly I am surprised you never asked him how he makes so much money compared to Baek and I"

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can answer all your questions when he gets to you. Now let's go. So far everything is going according to plan. I haven't gotten a ping yet with any bad news"

They walked in with suitcases and all. Waited 30 minutes in line to check in. Then waited another 30 minutes during security check. Once she was in she turned around and waved at him. She had her big bag with everything. Their suitcases at check in to go on board. All she had to do was walk to the gate and get to London without anything going wrong.


	24. Reluctant

It had been six months already and she had heard nothing. 

Nothing from anyone, not even a small update on anything.

Everyone was quiet and she didn't know how to feel.

She wasn't sure if this is how things will be forever.

At least she was save right? Her and her son. No one bothered them and no one asked questions.

She worked and went to school, while Myungdae went to pre school. Suzy was lucky her son never asked questions. Lucky he took after his father. Everyday he looked more and more like Jongin and it broke her heart each day knowing absolutely nothing of him.

It didn't really hit her how much time had passed until her son had asked a simple question that tore her apart inside.

"Mama, will we be having a birthday dinner or party this year?"

She froze. Birthday? Then she looked down and saw the small smile on his lips. _'oh god, his birthday'_ She completely forgot about his 5th birthday. Quickly before he could say anything. She smiled back at him.

"I was thinking of having a dinner. Just us but if you want to have a party and invite friends we can"

"Really?!?!"

"Of course! But! You can only invite 5-10 friends over. Don't tell anyone okay? We will have the party during the weekend"

"Mama, if you are busy, we can just have dinner. I don't mind. I know you have work and school"

"Oh no baby, if you want a party we can totally have one"

"It's okay mama. Let's have dinner together. Only us and we can watch movies. Next year I can have a party"

She did have a lot to do. Midterms were right around the corner and she couldn't fuck this up. Her job was giving her over time so every single second counts for her. She smiled down at her son and wondered how she was blessed with such a caring kid. 

Before she knew it, it was Friday. Myungdae's birthday. Luckily she had the day off from both school and work. She had also let him stay home from school. It would be a whole day celebration for them and she could tell how happy he was.

They were having lunch when her phone rang. Not thinking much about it she answered thinking it might be a coworker or his school calling to make sure he was okay, until she heard the voice over the phone.

"Hi Suzy, how are you?"

She stopped breathing for a few seconds until her son asked her if she was okay. Pulling herself together she answered with a smile on her face.

"Baekhyun! How.... um... is ev-... wh..... oh god. Sorry. What I mean to say is, how is everything?"

She could hear him laughing at the other end. She could see how happy Myungdae was with someone calling on his birthday but did Baekhyun know was the real question.

"Everyone is alive. Everyone is well. Stressed the fuck out but well. I promise it will all be over soon. I'm just checking on you since I am on vacation at the moment away from home. I also wanted to wish Myungdae a happy birthday"

"He will be very happy to hear that and I'm also happy to hear that everything is okay with everything. I just miss everyone at the moment, so much"

"And we miss you too. Some of us a bit more. Let me talk to him before I go"

"So soon?"

"Yeah but it won't be the last time you hear from me"

Reluctantly she gave the phone to Myungdae who was happy to hear from one of his uncles. He talked with him for a few minutes before hanging up. To which he set the phone on the table and ran towards the door to open it without telling his mother or even asking permission. Quickly she followed behind only to see who was at the door.

"Chanyeol?" she asked and behind him she saw Baekhyun smiling at her.

____

There they were having dinner. Laughing and making jokes with her son and there she was wondering what was going on. Non of them told her what was going on and what they were doing there. Why they were allowed to visit her and talk to her but not the one person she had been dreaming about. 

She got no answers. Not even when Myungdae went to use the bathroom. She was getting annoyed and honestly, she wasn't sure if she could trust them that much. Everything was a secret now. Well it was always a secret. Now it just felt spiteful.

Now they were having cake. Nothing was said towards her. Not even a clue. Once it turned 9pm she told Myungdae to get ready for bed. She had enough of this. How much longer was she going to wait. It had been 7 months now. Still nothing, not even a clue. She knew they could tell she was getting angry and honestly she didn't really care.

Once Myungdae left to brush his teeth. She turned towards them and crossed her arms.

"We really can't say anything. We have been sworn to secrecy" Baekhyun tried to explain but honestly, she didn't care anymore.

"So why even bother to come here at all?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"We really are on vacation and Jongin told us you lived here and that it's Myungdae's birthday, so we came to visit"

"Don't you think that's fucked up for you to do? To come here to with MY son a happy birthday just to leave the next day? Oh let's not forget the fact you guys can't give me any details or even an update to what is going on. You give me and my son hope for something that we can't have. You made him think that we could see you guys any time we want. Have me thinking that the love of my life will come walking through that door at any minute but it has been about 4 hours and he has yet to call or make himself known. I've seen the news. I know he is the chairman of the company. I know everything now. Don't think just because I live elsewhere I can't keep up with what is going on. So if you have nothing else to say, I suggest you leave and never come back until you can actually talk."

"That's no-"

"I don't care Baekhyun. My son will be coming to wish you guys a good night and will ask you when he can see you again. I hope you can come up with a good excuse or lie as to why this was a one time deal because I am not covering for you guys anymore. When you leave tell Jongin he either updates me on what is going on or he leaves us alone and forgets about us. He owes me that much at least"

At that second she saw her boy running towards them with a smile on his face. Just as she said he was already asking about seeing each other tomorrow. Going to the park or the zoo. When they were going to see each other again and so forth. Each time both males had to come up with an excuse only to see the smile of the little one keep getting smaller and smaller. Until Myungdae pulled away from them and hid behind his mothers legs. He pulled on her fabric and hid his face.

"This is why. Now leave and don't call again" she said as she turned around and picked up the crying boy.

Baekhyun's heart was shattering and wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Chanyeol but all he did was shake his head.

"You know we can't"

"But there must be something we can do or sa-"

"No, we signed a contract. We are bound Baek. Let's just go. Soon she will understand"

Just like that they left the home and made their way to their hotel.

______

Suzy sat on her bed after hours of trying to console a crying child. She locked the door and closed the shades of the windows. Put away the left over cake and left the dishes for tomorrow.

She had her phone in her hand ready to dial Jongin but she was reluctant. Would he answer? Or would he ignore her calls?

She wasn't sure on anything anymore. She knew it was for safety reasons but the more the months went by the more she felt like they didn't matter. She didn't care that he had to live far from them. She just needed something to hold on to. Some sort of hope that he didn't forget and that she wasn't just a backup plan. Most importantly, she wanted to be his equal and hoped to get an update on what was going on but she heard nothing. 7 months until she spoke to someone but it wasn't even much. Just a happy birthday from his friends and a 'miss you'. Not much to go on.

Suzy was always reluctant to do things but this. To move on from him? She didn't want to do that because she knew in her heart that he is her everything regardless of their blood ties but she knew she just couldn't wait anymore. 7 months was slowly turning into 8 and she was slowly losing her heart.

She bit her lip and pressed the call button. The phone rang twice before it was sent to voicemail. It wasn't even his voice. It was a woman's voice. Her heart started to beat faster. Something was up. She could tell. Quickly she grabbed her laptop and put her VPN on. Logged into a korean website and waited for it to load. She didn't have to wait long because the first searches were his name Kim Jongin. Next to his name were the words wedding. Her breathing stopped. _'Married?'_

She clicked on the first link and there she saw him with a pretty little thing. A younger version of herself and the words crystal clear above it.

"Multi-billionare, Kim Jongin, To Marry In A Week"

Her heart stopped. She knew who she was. She met her the same day she met her aunt. It was her cousin Jennie.

_______

For the next couple of weeks. She turned off the only phone that she could contact them and them her. She threw it in the lake. Never to be seen again. She worked her ass off and saved money. Luckily, the house was under her name so she could do what she pleased with it. Jongin's name was no where to be found on any of the papers. Instead of going with the realtor that got them the house, she went to someone else. Making sure not to have any ties to anyone in Korea. At the same time she looked at smaller houses. 2 bed room homes. Small to fit her and her son's needs. At the same time she looked for a new job closer to where she might be moving. New pre schools and such.

Jongin got married from what she could tell. A grand wedding. Thousands of people were invited. She saw pictures of his friends and her friends. Of aunt Mae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. There were rumors of Jennie being pregnant but that didn't stop her. In 3 months she did the impossible. Sold the house, bought a new one. Left the country and moved elsewhere. To start fresh. Away from everyone. Even Harry wasn't aware of what had happened.

By the time anyone figured out what was going on it was too late. She was gone. No one knew what had happened. She left nothing behind. No clues.


	25. Jennie's Truth

Jongin was out of his fucking mind. Everything was going to shits but working out in a weird way. Here he was a married man in a home with someone he hated and another he was starting to dislike. His sister had him around her finger, managed to get him to get married to her daughter and now was demanding for them to have sex and bring forth a child. Jennie, just like his mother, wanted money and an easy life. So fucking her uncle was something she really wanted to do. Not to mention having his kid, drove her wild. She tried everything in her power to make him submit to her. So far nothing was working. And it would never work.

His love for Suzy was immense and there was nothing more that he wanted than to say fuck everything and just run to her. His sister tried really hard to find her but she couldn't. She was close once but it led to a dead end. It was almost a full year since he last saw her. He tried calling her last month but it never went through. Chanyeol and Baekhyun assured him that she was fine. she just wasn't answering anyone at the moment due to her frustration of being in the dark but they were so far from the truth.

Jongin could tell his sister and niece were slowly losing grip on reality that he would never have sex with any of them. He gave them money in return to be left alone but he knew they were planning something so he decided to meet up with Minseok at the company. Luckily he was able to confine in a few people about what was going on and what he needed them to do. This was one of those times where a "meeting" was taking place at night and a good portion of them stayed behind to work late just to make it seem like the meeting was real.

During these times, Jongin had security personnel in every entrance, staircase and elevator in case he got any surprise visits. No only that but he had a whole speech ready for the meeting as well, just in case. These meetings with Minseok were essential to his plan. To break them and make sure they end up in jail but he had to make sure Jennie was in it to and not being forced to do anything she didn't want to do because if she was, he didn't want her to go to jail.

However that has been tricky to figure out. She was going to school to be an actress and so far all that training has been amazing because he can't tell if its an act or real. 

Hence the meeting. Jongin couldn't live like this anymore longer. He wanted it done and was getting restless. There was no fucking way he was going to go more than a full year without seeing the love of his life.

There he sat on his desk looking at the city as he heard Minseok come into his office and lock the door. He turned around and gave Minseok a small smile.

"How have you been Jongin?" the smaller male asked as he sat down.

"Do you want an honest answer? or some bull answer?"

"Say no more. So what is this about?"

"You already know hyung. I am getting restless. I need this to end now. I want out and I need them out of my life forever. I want to go to London to meet with my girl and explain everything that is going on here. I don't know why but I have a strong feeling she might know what had happened already and I don't know if I can bear with it anymore. It's breaking my heart the more I don't see her."

Minseok gave him a small smile. Knowing what he was going through. If he couldn't see his wife for more than a day, it would break him apart.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked as he took out the files and notebook he had especially for Jongin's case.

"I want to figure out how to get Jennie to talk. I need to know if she is in this or not so that we can start the next phase of this plan."

"Do you have an idea on how to do that?"

"I do but I was hoping you might have something else for me. Maybe an idea?"

"All I got is what I told you last time. Find a female friend that can talk about wanting you in front of them or maybe having some dirt on you so that they can talk to your friend about their plans. Get close enough so that Jennie can feel comfortable about talking about anything with her"

Jongin groaned. While it was a good idea, his sister wasn't stupid and could see through everything. He was just scared that she would be able to tell and just ruin everything for him. Baekhyun gave him the same idea. Though Chanyeol just told him to have sex with Jennie since it was the easy way out. They would just have to figure out when her next safe date is. 

His sister promised him that as long as he had sex once with Jennie, he would be free of them but in reality he knew it wouldn't be true. Jennie's age was a secret that not even Minseok could figure it out. It was as if Jennie was never born. The fear of having sex with a minor and then having his sister use it against him was not something he wanted to happen.

As for his idea? Just talking to Jennie and asking her straight up.

"That is all I have Jongin. Either that, having sex with her or your idea. Figure it out quick because my men saw them shopping at Victoria Secrets getting skimpy outfits. I don't think they want to wait that long and I am pretty they have something in mind this weekend. So figure something out quick because time is running out."

"I know bu-"

In that instant he saw his crew going into the meeting room through his glass walls and saw both Yeol and Baek signaling him to be quick about it. He got up and got his files together. MInseok took noticed and started to put his things away into his bag. In a few seconds they were both in the meeting room sitting down as Junmyeon stood up and started talking as everyone passed around a piece of paper and started to write different notes around it. Making it seem as if this meeting had been going on for a while.

Not even 3 minutes in his sister and wife came into the room surprised to see men there working. Jongin stood up and told them to take a 5 minute break while he went out to see what they wanted.

"So you are in a meeting" his sister asked.

"Yeah, did you think I was here fucking around? I am the CEO of the company now so I take my position seriously. What do you want"

"Your wife wanted to see you and wanted to talk to you about something"

Jongin looked at Jennie taking notice of a long coat she was wearing.

"I'm busy at the moment, can't this wait till I get home?" he asked her as he turned to look at her.

"No, can we go somewhere private?"

"No, I told my staff 5minutes not 10 minutes"

"Surely you can tell them to wait at least 20 minutes. I mean you are the CEO Nini"

Jongin closed his eyes as he turned towards his sister. Opening them he smirked at her and walked up to her, surprising her.

"You are right I am the CEO and I am the one in charge here. So I suggest you guys leave before I get security to escort you out. I am a busy man running a company that gets you money."

He was just about to leave when hands grabbed his and pulled him towards a smaller frame.

"I promise it will be quick. Please, just 5 minutes that is all I need." 

He heard the smaller one say. Groaning he pulled his hand free and went into the meeting room to let everyone know 5 more minutes. He then gave both his lawyer and his friends a look. He went back out to meet with Jennie. He took her hand and started to walk to his office only to stop a few seconds after to turn around to look at his sister.

"You are staying here. It's between me and my wife"

As soon as he went inside his office, he felt her move to close the blinds and lock the door. He sat on his desk waiting for her to see what she would do. At that moment he had a brilliant plan. He watched as she stood there for a few seconds taking in a deep breath and turning around to smirk at him. She walked up to him and took his tie in her hands and pulled him towards her.

"I just want to show you something and I think you might like it"

Usually Jongin would pull away or push her. Giver her an ear full but not today. Instead he smirked back at her and looked at her lips.

"Like what?" he whispered back as he pushed his face a bit more forward. For a split second he saw something but wasn't sure so now he had to keep playing.

She let go of his tie and backed away a little as she bit her bottom lip. She undid her coat and pulled it off. Showing off her naked body. 

"I was going to wear lace but I decided against it. Instead I came bare for you. So you can see your wife in all her glory" her hands started to play with her nipples as she kept eyeing him.

He groaned and licked his lips.

"Are you sure you should be doing that baby girl? Can you show a grown man your body?"

Again he saw it again. This time he was sure he saw her flinch but it was gone the moment she did it. Her face never faltering.

"Oh daddy, of course I can. I am your woman and you are my man. It's only natural for us to make it official"

Jongin spread his legs to welcome her in. His hands went to rest on her hips making her moan a bit.

"I could get into a lot of trouble if the government were to figure it out. Hell we could lose everything baby. Are you sure you want me to fuck that little pussy of yours?"

Her eyes widen with that and whispered back to him "Everything?"

"Yeah, my company would close. My staff would lose their jobs. The money would go to the government. Everything that is mine would be gone. Nothing would belong to you. You will live in the streets or maybe go into a foster home. So tell me, are you sure?" he asked as he started to kiss her around her lips and his hands went to her ass to squeeze them.

"I.... I-mom-... please"

"Please what baby?"

"Please stop" she whispered. He pulled away from her and raised an eye brow at her.

"How did you figure out my age?"

"I had a private investigator figure it out for me." His hands still on her ass with one rubbing a butt cheek.

"I can't stop. I need to do this or else mo-" she looked up and stopped herself and just went to kiss him on his lips as her arms went around his neck surprising him. In that second she climbed up his lap and started to rock her hips to his pelvis until they heard a knock on the door. She pulled away and quickly put on her coat as she went to fix her lips.

Jongin wiped his lips and opened the door to see Baekhyun there with a smile on his face.

"Sorry boss but we really need to finish this meeting. Max needs to get home soon to look after his kids before his wife goes into her shift in the hospital"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Quickly Jongin closed the door and went towards Jennie.

"Tonight you are sleeping in my house, in my room, on my bed. We aren't done here" he kissed her aggressively. Making sure she felt his hard on before pulling away. Maybe this would be easy.

____

Jongin was back at home with Jennie waiting for him in the living room with nothing on. 

They had waited 10 minutes before everyone could leave the office, just to make sure his sister had left the building. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Minseok had stayed behind to talk about what had happened. Though it was a dangerous game to play, he might actually lose control, he didn't want to back out. He was now sure that she didn't want any of this and wanted out. To go back to school and live out her dream. Who knows what her mother told her but he was going to make sure to get it out of her.

As soon as he walked in, he locked the door and pressed a button on his phone as he made his way towards her.

"Come on I'll make you feel like a queen and make you believe you are older than you are" he took her hand and brought her to his room. There too he locked the door and pushed her to lay on his bed. 

His dick was getting hard from looking at her small tits bounce. His hands went to his hard on and started to fondle his dick as he kept looking at her. He needed her to think that this was really happening. Wanted her to get scared and tell the truth.

"Come on baby, show me your pretty pussy. Spread your legs and play with your clit"

He saw her tremble and bite her lip as she slowly nodded and closed her eyes as she opened her legs. ' _Shit, she really does have a pretty pussy.... focus Jongin'_

He unzipped his pants and took them off leaving him in his boxer and with a hard on. His hands started to fondle his dick as he watched her fingers play with her little clit.

"Did you ever see yourself like this Jennie? Like a good little slut following your uncles every order? Getting that pussy ready for a hard pounding from an older male that could potentially be your father. Is that your thing? The agegap?"

He heard her moan as she kept playing with her clit.

"Shit you are a dirty little slut aren't you? Well beg for my cock slut or else you won't be getting any dick tonight"

She opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes as she brought her fingers to her mouth licking and sucking them before smirking at him.

Instead of saying anything she went on her knees and took out his cock from where it was hidden and put it in her mouth.

"FUCK!" he yelled. It felt so good to have a mouth around him. It had been so long but there was a voice in his head to stop. To take it back from her. To punish her and make sure he took command of the situation again. However, it was hard to do. Jennie could suck a cock from here to hell and back again. His hands automatically went to grab her hair and started to fuck her mouth like crazy. Making sure that she took all of him.

"Fuck yeah. Take that cock bitch. Shit you are such a good little slut" He closed his eyes when he heard himself. _'Focus Jongin, FOCUS!!'_

Then he pulled away making her whine and follow his cock. He pushed her down and spread her legs. He went on top of her and aligned his cock to her little pussy.

"Are you ready?"

She said nothing and just looked at him. He smirked.

"You can't go back after this. Your pussy will only know my cock and will only want me. Your body will be tainted too. With a grown man's seed inside that young teen pussy. You'll also have to keep this a secret baby. Don't want anyone, not even your mother to know what we did. You can also get pregnant. Imagine a teen mom, everyone will know what a whore you are and maybe, it will ruin your chances in being an actress"

"No" she whispered. There it was. The hook. He had her now. He pushed forward so the head would touch her clit.

"So, are you ready for a good fucking pounding?"

"No" she said louder and pushed him away as she got up and went to his closet. He sat up and grabbed a pair of pajama paints from his night stand. Pulling it on he took off his dress shirt and got comfortable knowing he won this game.

He went into the closet and found her trying to grab one of his sweaters. She finally got it and put it on before turning around to find him there.

"So want to tell me what happened?"

Jennie groaned and moved away from him. She sat on his bed and pulled up the blankets to cover herself.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell mom? I'll tell her we had sex and you came inside me multiple times."

"Promise, now tell me what is going on." he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Mom made me do it. I didn't want to. I mean what 14 year old wants to get married and fuck an older guy? Not to mention that this guy is her uncle. A blood relative! She said that if I didn't do it, she would publish a video she got of me and my boyfriend fucking. I do like older guys. My boyfriend is 18. She said she would make sure that he went to jail and that I never become an actress. So I went with the plan.

I thought you were going to be old but when I saw how young and attractive you were, I decided to give it a chance. It's just sex right? But then she added that she wanted me to get pregnant with your kid and I started to freak out. I'm not ready to be a mom but then she brought me back saying that she would take care of the child like it was her own. They would be my sibling. After I gave her the kid, I could go and live with my boyfriend and I wouldn't have to see them again. I talked to my boyfriend about it, he was so against it but like, wouldn't pregnancy sex be hot?

Anyways, in the end we broke up. He said he didn't want to be part of a plan to ruin my future, our relationship and your well being. I didn't really think about what he said. Until now that you brought it up. What you said in the office hit a nerve. I didn't want it but mom was telling me I would be free again and now you saying that getting pregnant would ruin my future as an actress hit the nail. If I do get pregnant, I can't go to school because if I do everyone will know that I slept with someone at 14. I'll be a mom and it will stay with me forever even if mom said we will say it's her child."

Jongin wanted to smile and cry at the same time. He had a 14 year old suck his dick and he almost fucked her too. She could tell where his mind was going.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened here. This is our secret. Though I enjoyed it and kinda wanna get wrecked by you, it's not something you or I actually want. I'm sorry about everything."

"So, why can't we find you in the system?"

"Ah, you see. I'm a child of incest. Dad had.... or better said, grandpa had sexual relationship with mom. For a long time. Dad made sure I was a well kept secret. That's why Suzy's mom left. Dad was proud of mom for getting pregnant with his kid but disappointed in Suzy's mom for getting pregnant at 16. Mom got drunk one night and just let lose. When grandma passed away mom took advantage of the situation and just went to town with dad."

"Well, this is one fucked up situation. Here I am married to my niece who is naked on my bed ready to fuck her uncle"

_'And a child with another niece who is the love of my life'_

"I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you ask to have this nightmare end. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Good because I have a plan and I need your help" he said with a smile. Knowing this would all be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!  
> Another update!!  
> Hopefully you guys don't hate me too much.
> 
> I shall see you all this weekend!!!


	26. The Captured

For the past 3 weeks they had been meeting almost regularly. Planning every move and every word they were going to say. Jongin wanted to make sure everything worked out well. Hell they even got Jennie's ex to be part of everything. He agreed as long as nothing happened between them. Jongin couldn't wait for everything to end and to hold Suzy in his arms again. To watch his son grow up and maybe even get to work on a new one. He missed so much of Myungdae's life already and he wasn't there to help Suzy along the way. However, this time he was going to make it up to her.

So much has happened already. Including everything between them and how they never got a chance to just go out on a date. He couldn't wait for everything to end. This time there were no lose ends to tie up. Nothing to hold him back. Nothing to get in his way of happiness.

_______

To his dismay, Jongin had to wait a couple more months to start everything. It was already the new year. A lot of time went by and he knew his sister was getting restless with seeing how Jennie wasn't pregnant yet. Jennie and him made sure to make it seem like they were having wild sex. Clothes everywhere, unlocked doors so she could "catch" them in the act. They needed to keep this up and they were doing a good job at it. Finally the time came where they could start.

It was April when their plan began. It would go for about 1-2 months, depending on how fast she talked and how much they got recorded. Every time Jennie went out with her, she would wear a mic or record their conversation. They were getting desperate when they noticed she wasn't talking at all until Jennie decided to push a little more.

The conversation was mild. Nothing serious. She would ask Jennie how the sex was, how many times he came inside her and if she has tested herself yet. Jennie always spiced up the answers. How each time they had sex they would try a different position. What his favorite was and what he loved from her body. All bull shit answers but Jennie could tell her mother loved all the details.

"Mom, is there something wrong with me that I haven't gotten pregnant yet? I mean, I'm not on the pill. We don't practice save sex. He always cums inside me. We fuck almost everyday. What if..... what if it doesn't happen? What if I really can't have kids??"

"Then we go to the doctor and see what is going on"

"What if the doctor says im okay? I can get pregnant, what if it's him?"

"Impossible"

"Why?" Jennie asks as she pouts at her food.

"Because he has a kid with Suzy"

"Wait... what? Suzy my cousin???"

This time it was her mothers smirk that scared her.

"Oh honey, there is so much you don't know. Come lets finish eating so we can get you a pregnancy test"

"You still haven't answered my question mom. What if I can't have kids?"

"Then you can't and we will just have to find a way to get you pregnant. Taking one isn't that hard honey"

Before Jennie could even ask her what she meant by that, her mother stood up and left to pay for their food. She bit her lip and wondered what she could mean. She decided to drop it and wait a little more to keep talking about it.

While Jennie waited for her mother at her apartment, she texted Jongin as much as she could before deleting it all from her side as soon as she saw he read it and went into the kitchen to drink water. She knew she wasn't pregnant at all but still had to put up a front. 

Ever since she had let Jongin know everything, Jennie has felt at peace. Even her boyfriend was happy to have her back and excited to start their new life together once everything was over. They had a few nights to themselves thanks to her uncle. She watched as it got darker outside as she waited for her mother. Before she knew it, it was past the time she was supposed to be back. She looked at her phone and had no messages from her. She started calling Jongin when her mother finally walked in with a stranger.

"Honey! Great news, I found this young man that is willing to take your virginity away for the small price of you getting pregnant!"

"WHAT?!!? MOM!!"

"Oh don't be a drama queen. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later"

"This was not part of the deal!"

"Fuck the deal. I need a child to be played of as his own and this young man looks almost like your husband. Now be a good girl and bring him to your bedroom and you, don't hurt her or you will respond to me. Have fun and most importantly don't be safe. Have lots and lots of unprotected sex and cum inside her multiple times! I need her full and pregnant!"

Before Jennie could say anything else her mother left the apartment leaving her alone with the stranger. Did her mother seriously not believe in STD's?? Did she think she would be immune to it? She turned to look at the male and saw him taking off his clothes. She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Only to realize she had dropped her phone when her mother sprang the news to her. She had no way out and no way to contact anyone. She only prayed and hoped that maybe Jongin answered the phone call and maybe heard something.

"Come on baby girl! My cock is waiting for that fresh tight pussy your mother promised me"

______

Jongin had a feeling something was going to happen today. He wasn't sure what it was but he called Minseok as soon as he woke up. He had cops tailing Jennie and his sister through the whole day. As the day went by Minseok called him to let him know that his other friend would also help him with his case. As they did more digging into his sister he kept finding things out. Things that didn't make sense and things that seemed weird.

One of the things was his parents death. It kept coming up in their research. His mother died when he was young. Around the time Suzy's sister got pregnant. Then his father passed away while he was in college. He thought it was old age but now, maybe it wasn't. Jongin never learned what it was his mother passed away from but after all these things kept popping up, He asked them to research it and see what comes up. Which they found something on his mother or better said nothing. There was no coroners report for her death. Not even a death certificate. It was as if no one cared to do anything about it. 

Jongin then remembered the safe his father passed on to him when he passed. It was the only thing along with the company that was passed to him. Except for the money, house, cars, jewelry and everything else. No one knew what had happened to all of that. He gave Minseok the location of the safe and the bank it was located in. 

It wasn't until 3pm that everything started to move faster and in all different directions. Minseok was the first to call him. His friend, Yixing, was able to find something on his father. A fake death certificate published and given to the state with his sisters signature as the witness. On the certificate it said he died from old age. Nothing else. Which was weird because Yixing also went to his fathers doctor and got all the reports from him. His father was a healthy man. In good shape and no non symptoms of anything. Now Yixing was looking for the original death certificate.

30 minutes later he got a text from Jennie. He screenshot everything and sent it to Minseok who had a feeling that his sister, might have taken a baby. That baby could be Jennie.

So here he was in his office thinking about his sister possibly kidnapping a child and maybe the killer of his parents.

Was this what he was looking for? Definitely not. He never thought his sister was capable of doing these things. Then again he never did talk to her unless she needed money. Maybe she knew where everything was and who it belonged to, until Minseok called him up again a few minutes later.

"A couple of things. In that safe, was his will. In that will it says that everything goes to you. The house, the money, everything that was ever in his name and it is a lot of things Jongin. Not only that but I found a letter addressed to you and your mothers death certificate. She died from poison."

"Poison??"

"Yeah, rat poison. I couldn't fully read the report but when I get to the office I will and I will call you to let you know. This case is becoming much more now. Exploitation, endangerment to a minor, possible murder, possible kidnapping, I mean this list can go on and on. You have something bigger than what we started with. If you were to talk to your siblings, do you think we can get something from them?"

"I don't know. I'm too scared. What if they go and talk to her? What if they tell her everything and then she hides or does something to fuck everything we worked for? Everything you just found out would be for nothing!"

"You might never know if she has them in a choke hold. What if she took the money you gave them for their kids education away?"

"What do you mean?" Jongin whispered. Could she have stolen from others?

"I met one of your nephews. He works at the bank. We started talking. He told me everything his family went through and what had happened to the money you gave him. He was supposed to go to Harvard. He got accepted with a scholarship but not enough to cover everything. However, he knew he could fall back on the money you gave him. So when he spoke to his parents, they told him he had nothing. He went to his account and saw everything was gone. He was going to call you and demand an explanation when his parents told him it wasn't you. They never really told him what had happened. Just that someone else needed it more. He had to turn Harvard down and go to a community college school here in Seoul. I checked his account while I was there since I have that right, the records show that the money was taken out by your sister."

"But that's not possible. Only I or the one benefiting from the money could do that."

"Yeah, she had a note with your signature on there. You gave her permission to do it. Your nephew, Taeyong, is willing to talk to his parents and figure this out. He can make it all see like Harvard wants him to go to their school again. The kid is smart and he deserves a second chance at his dream school"

At that moment he wondered who else did she fuck over. He was about to answer Minseok when he saw his cellphone lighting up. He took it and saw that it was Jennie.

"Hey, we will talk about this later. I got Jennie on the other line."

"Alright, keep me updated if anything new happens. I'll brief Yixing in on my findings"

Jongin hung up his office phone and picked up his cellphone but he was met with a ruffled sound. He stayed quiet incase Jennie was doing a live call so he could hear what she was saying instead he heard her say something else much worse. He just sold his niece for sex, just to get her pregnant. Quickly, he muted himself and called detective Do. Jongin gave him the address and hung up. He didn't have time for details but the detective knew it was important, he was also Jongins close friend as well. This was his no questions ask favor.

When he got to the apartment, they had Jennie in an ambulance looking scared but before he could go to her, he found detective Do talking to Jennie's mother.

"I don't know! I had left her alone in the apartment to go to the store. You guys caught me right as I was coming back!"

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Jongin asked her.

"Jongin, why would I lie? I love my daughter and will do anything for her. I don't know why he said I told him those things but I swear it's the truth!"

Before Jongin could say anything Yixing was next to him with a piece of paper he gave to the detective. As he read it, he took out his handcuffs and gave the paper back to Yixing before turning her around and taking her wrists.

"Miss Kim, You are under arrest for first degree murder for both your parents and kidnapping of a new born 14 years ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!!!
> 
> I feel like this is ending a bit too fast but thats okay.  
> I might update another chapter on Sunday but we shall wait and see how everything goes.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	27. Jongin's Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: talks of suicide.

It had been a year since Jongin's sister got arrested and she has yet to be sentence for her evil deeds. Through out the year he had also been trying to find Suzy. Where she went he wasn't sure but he was trying his hardest to find her and his son. He hoped it would be soon, he was getting lonely and losing his mind wondering if his sister had gotten to them and somehow did something. He would never live it down if something happened for his stupidity.

He was getting ready to leave his office when his cellphone started to ring. Without a second thought he picked it up as he was putting papers away, only to hear the voice he had been missing to hear.

"Samchon?" that fucking word. How he hated it but loved it at the same time when it came from her lips.

"Suzy?!?"

"Hi" she whispered. Jongin sat on his chair as he couldn't believe that it was her.

"Where are you? Are you okay? How's my son?"

He heard her laugh and automatically stopped talking. Why was she laughing? Was everything okay?

"Samchon, calm down. We are okay, I'm just calling you to ask you to stop trying to find me"

"What?? Why?"

"Because I have moved on and I don't want to go back to a place where I won't have a future"

"What do you mean won't have a future? Suzy, I have always been here waiting for you. I have tried to find you, to bring you back so that we can finally be together and grow our family. I have never stopped loving you"

"What about Jennie?"

"I was being forced to marry her. Trust me when I say you are the only one for me. I love you and everything that you are and hold. My sister is a crazy bitch that was trying to do everything in her power to bring me down. I promise you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'm waiting to hear word of her sentence"

"How far will you go to look for me?" she asked which only made Jongin chuckle.

"I will go towards the end of the world to find you. Even in death I will keep looking for you. I don't even care if we are reborn again and this time you become my daughter or mother. My love for you will always carry on, the connection I felt with you when I first met you was real and I was so scared to act upon it that I hate myself to waiting so long to love you"

"Why didn't you keep me updated through out this whole thing?"

"Because I didn't want my sister to find you. You and my son have always and will always be my top priority. I will do anything to keep you safe and alive."

There was a pause, making him nervous of what she would say next. Until he heard someone knock on his door. He pulled his phone away and groaned. Who the fuck was that bothering him after hours?? He brought his phone back to his ear in case she started to talk again but heard nothing.

"Hello? Suzy??"

"I'm here" she whispered and again there was a knock on the door before she spoke again. "I think you should get that"

"No they can wait"

"I don't think they can. Open the door Jongin"

He froze and then got up knowing he had to do it. Not because he wanted to but because Suzy had told him to and called him by his name. He heard her hang up before he got to the door and stood there. The person at the door knocked again. Frustrated he opened the door ready to yell at the person only to realize who it was.

"Suzy?" but instead of getting an answer she jumped on him and hugged him. Crying on his shoulders as he carried her to his chair. Holding her as if he was scared that she wasn't real. Thanking the universe for bringing her back to him.

"I don't understand" he mumbled as his tears came down his eyes.

"Silly" she said as she pulled away from him with a smile on her face. She looked back to the door and nodded her head at who looked like Baekhyun.

"Don't ever say I never did anything for you" he said as he closed the door.

"Baekhyun found me and told me everything that was going on and what had happened. He explained everything from starting till end. Even how you went through your little alcoholic phrase. Hence why he decided to come look for me. I hated you for a bit but then I thought how stupid I was being and missed you so much. All I wanted to do was to find you and be with you but I couldn't leave everything behind. I had to tie some lose ends before coming here"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything. You have nothing to explain to me love. You are free to do what you please and I will never blame you"

"Then let's go home"

Jongin smiled and hugged her tight again. He wanted to kiss her but he was going to let her decide on that. He wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do. He was happy to know that she was back with him and that she had forgiven him. As he drove them back to his place, they started to talk about her live in Canada after she left London. How Myungdae was doing and how he was staying with Baekhyun and Chanyeol for the night. To give them the night to just be together.

However, that all changed when he got another call as they were walking inside his home. It was his lawyer. The jury found a verdict but it would be fruitless since his sister had committed suicide.

____

By now it was all over the news. Even with the news court still went in session and the jury found his sister guilty of all charges. Murder of both his parents. Kidnapping of 2 new borns, child endangerment, minor prostitution. Blackmail and so much more. Jongin was happy to know that his sister's name would go down to hell and everyone would know what she did. 

There was no vigil nor a proper burial for her. No one cared but Suzy. 

Suzy took her ashes and said a small prayer before scattering the ashes in the ocean.

"At least now her soul can rest" she said as she turned around to see her fiancé's face. Jongin shook his head are her but still smiled. 

"She doesn't deserve it to be honest. Her soul should rot in hell for everything she did"

"But still, something must have happened to her for her to turn out like that"

"Yeah she was born"

"Jongin!"

The last few weeks for Jongin were amazing. Cuddles with his family, love sessions with his future wife and family time. They would be moving to Canada soon. So that they can legally get married and be away from the media. He wanted nothing more than to start a new life with his family and create more kids. He could finally be happy with his girl. Finally show her just how much he loves her. It was nothing compared to when they told his son who he really was.

Jennie finally got to meet her real family and was freed from all her charges since she was a minor. Not to mention how she was manipulated into doing wrong things.

Suzy met up with her old friends and learned how they were doing. Incest was still a thing with her friends and their partners but she never judged. After all she was to wed her own uncle.

They never found out who the other child was that his sister kidnapped at birth. Everyone hoped she would be found soon and be taken to her real family.

As for Jongin, he was going to enjoy every second of his new life with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS A WRAP. 
> 
> I am so sorry that took forever. Had a lot of personal problems to get through before I could return.  
> I know this chapter was eh but I honestly, was getting a bit tired of the story so I wanted to wrap it up.   
> I had been writing it for a LONG time. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
